Wasting the night
by Shadow's quill
Summary: En neuf cent ans de voyages à travers le temps et l'espace, le Docteur n'a jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange, d'aussi intriguant, et d'aussi fantastique que ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _En neuf cent ans de voyages à travers le temps et l'espace, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange, d'aussi intriguant, et d'aussi fantastique que ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures."_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS : 0.

17/12/06.

 _C'est étrange. Vraiment étrange. En neuf cent ans de voyages à travers le temps et l'espace, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi étrange, d'aussi intriguant, et d'aussi fantastique que ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures. Peut-être un peu effrayant aussi. Je ne l'admettrais jamais pourtant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment cela a pu se produire. C'est une première ! Je devrais jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS un de ces jours. Peut-être y trouverais les réponses à toutes les questions se précipitant dans mon esprit à l'heure actuelle. J'ai mal à la tête mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir. Je note tout et peut-être – peut-être ! – que je verrais quelque chose dans mes mots qui m'aidera à comprendre. Tout est si confus là, maintenant. Je ne me souviens pas m'être un jour senti ainsi. Plutôt mal, mais soulagé. Et très, très confus._

 _J'aurais dû me régénérer. Je m'en souviens très clairement au milieu de ma confusion. Les Daleks avaient envahi le Satellite 5 et exterminaient tout le monde. Je construisais une onde Delta pour tous les détruire, mais j'ai refusé de l'activer. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'étais incapable de commettre un nouveau génocide. C'était trop. Alors, j'ai choisi d'affronter ma mort. C'est à ce moment que le Méchant Loup que j'ai recherché durant tous ces mois est apparu. C'est à ce moment que Rose est apparue en tant que Méchant Loup. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retirer le Vortex Temporel de son esprit, même si je devais mourir pour la sauver. J'avais de nombreuses options pour ce faire, mais j'ai choisi de l'embrasser. Malheureusement, elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce baiser, ni même d'être le Méchant Loup. Le plus important était qu'elle était saine et sauve. Rien ne m'importait plus. Je vais garder un œil sur elle, que ça lui plaise ou non. Je dois être certain que le Vortex Temporel ne l'a pas méchamment blessée. Mieux vaut être prudent avec cette chose._

 _La seule chose dont je suis sûr maintenant, c'est que je ne me suis pas régénéré et que je suis dans la chambre de Rose chez Jackie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici ou comment je me suis retrouvé à porter cet horrible pyjama mais je suis certain que Rose me donnera une explication. Je l'entends qui vient vers la chambre. Elle vient vérifier que je vais bien. J'espère que Jackie et Mickey ne seront pas là. Je me sens déjà assez confus. Je n'entends les pas que d'une personne. Parfait._

 _Rose m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends toujours pas mais, au moins, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment, je lui ai tout dit à propos du processus de régénération mais elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était sans danger pour moi. Elle a eu vraiment très peur quand mon être a explosé dans une lumière dorée. Selon elle, celle-ci a soudainement disparu et je me suis écroulé au sol alors que le TARDIS s'écrasait dans la résidence Powell. Je me souviens de certains détails maintenant. La douleur remontant directement à mon cerveau, les quelques secondes de surprise car je n'avais pas changé, m'écrouler sur le sol. Elle a pensé que j'étais fou, que c'était une sorte de blague, mais quand elle a vu que je ne me réveillais pas, elle a demandé à Jackie et Mickey de me ramener à l'appartement où elle a pris soin de moi pendant des heures, attendant que la fièvre baisse, attendant que je me réveille. Elle a semblé soulagée que je sois réveillé. Elle a enlevé un chiffon humide de ma tête et m'a fait boire un peu de thé. Je me sens mieux désormais. Elle m'a souri. J'ai gentiment caressé sa joue et ai été surpris quand elle s'est appuyée contre ma main et s'est endormie._

 _La pauvre fille avait pris soin de moi alors même qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré d'avoir été le Méchant Loup. Je l'ai allongée à côté de moi, tirant les couvertures sur elle. J'ai été encore plus surpris quand elle s'est blottie contre moi tel un chat et me suis senti un peu gêné, bien que ce soit agréable. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai dormi encore un moment avec elle. Un sommeil rapidement dérangé par la présence de Jackie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose dormait sur moi, ni pourquoi mes bras étaient autour d'elle. J'ai dû admettre que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont ça avait pu arriver en quelques minutes. Jackie a pensé que je mentais et m'a jeté dehors avec toutes mes affaires en me disant que je ne toucherais pas à sa fille peu importe combien elle m'aimait. Je n'ai pas été surpris par ses mots. J'étais au courant des sentiments de Rose depuis quelque temps mais je n'avais rien dit. J'ai découvert les miens plus tard, après l'aventure du gamin au masque à gaz, quand nous avons dansé ensemble, mais je les ai gardés sous silence pour qu'elle ne le sache pas. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je serais incapable de la regarder décliner et mourir. Et pourtant, j'ai aimé ce baiser que nous avons partagé. Dommage qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas._

 _Elle est venue me voir plus tard ce soir. Elle s'est excusée pour le comportement de sa mère mais je m'en fichais. Jackie a toujours agi ainsi avec moi. Etonnant qu'elle ne m'ait pas giflé. Bref, j'étais assis à la place du pilote, les pieds sur la console – au grand déplaisir du TARDIS – et fixais le plafond quand elle est entrée avec quelques trucs à manger. Elle a pensé que j'aurais faim et que je n'aurais pas mangé. Nous avons partagé le repas en silence, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Je l'ai simplement remerciée au final. De ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber, d'avoir pris soin de moi. Elle n'a rien dit et, soudain, elle était au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains agrippées à mon pull. J'aurais dû la repousser mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je le voulais autant qu'elle. J'ai répondu à ce baiser, avec passion. On aurait pu s'arrêter là mais on ne l'a pas fait. Ses mains exploraient mon corps et je faisais la même chose avec elle. C'était comme si nous ne pouvions plus nous contrôler. Nous avons couché ensemble ce soir. Je lui ai fait l'amour et je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer entre nous désormais. Tout va changer, c'est certain._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 2/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Nous n'étions que deux amis et bordel ! je n'aurais jamais cru que ces mots pourraient faire aussi mal. J'ai toujours pensé à Rose en tant que mon compagnon, mon amie, ma meilleure amie._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS: 1.

19/01/07

 _En réalité, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je me souviens qu'elle a exagérément rougi quand elle a réalisé ce que nous avions fait. Rose Tyler était vierge et elle s'est offerte à moi sans réfléchir, sans un mot. Elle s'est habillée et s'est enfuie dans sa chambre juste après et je ne l'ai pas vue en sortir durant deux longues journées. Je ne savais littéralement pas quoi penser au sujet de cette nuit et cela me rendait fou car je déteste ne pas savoir et je ne sais pas pourquoi Rose a agi ainsi avec moi, pourquoi elle s'est jetée sur moi, pourquoi elle a accepté de faire l'amour avec moi si c'était pour s'enfuir tout de suite après. Je bricolais sous la console quand elle est sortie de son refuge, est venue directement à moi et m'a demandé ce que je faisais et pourquoi je passais mon temps à déranger le TARDIS alors que ma vieille amie ne cessait de me brûler les doigts car elle n'aimait pas ça. Et pour appuyer son argument, le TARDIS m'a brûlé les doigts, faisant beaucoup rire Rose qui a pris le kit de premiers secours et soigné mes doigts brûlés comme elle le fait toujours._

 _Je me sentais vraiment très mal à l'aise alors que Rose soignait mes doigts en silence, un comportement inhabituel chez elle qui parle sans arrêt, même quand je lui demande de la fermer. Je n'ai pas brisé le silence car, pour une fois, je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais dire, car je n'osais pas lui demander comment tout avait pu aller aussi loin. Quand elle a eu fini, elle a embrassé le bout de mes doigts et m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux noisette plein d'amour, d'admiration et de… désir ? Elle était aussi mal-à-l'aise que moi mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose comme de l'impatience, comme si elle essayait de garder quelque chose sous contrôle et, soudain, j'étais celui qui ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Je l'ai embrassée, timidement, hésitant, mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, mon baiser est devenu plus urgent, plus insistant. Je la voulais. Je voulais que Rose Tyler, cette petite humaine si courageuse, la fille en rose et jaune, le Méchant Loup, soit à moi et comme elle ne me disait pas non, comme elle avait abandonné l'idée de se contrôler, elle s'est tout simplement donnée à moi une nouvelle fois._

 _Ce sont les deux seules fois où il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. Durant les quelques semaines qui ont suivi ce second round, rien d'autre ne s'est passé. Nous n'étions que deux amis et bordel ! je n'aurais jamais cru que ces mots pourraient faire aussi mal. J'ai toujours pensé à Rose en tant que mon compagnon, mon amie, ma meilleure amie, mais tout a changé la nuit après ma presque régénération et nous n'en avons jamais parlé car elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet, car_ **/je/** _n'ai jamais abordé le sujet bien que cela me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander comment ça avait pu arriver alors que j'avais été particulièrement clair sur le fait de ne jamais m'impliquer dans une affaire avec un compagnon et peut-être était-elle trop effrayée à l'idée que je puisse l'abandonner sur Terre pour me parler de cette aventure alors, durant un mois entier, nous avons continué à voyager comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf qu'il y avait de la gêne entre nous chaque fois que nous nous tenions la main, chaque fois que nous étions trop proches l'un de l'autre et, honnêtement, j'ai détesté cette situation et je la déteste toujours._

 _Aujourd'hui, je l'ai emmenée sur Barcelone comme je lui ai promis avant ma presque régénération et nous nous sommes amusés comme ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. Ce n'était qu'une simple aventure sans menace, sans grand méchant alien – ou humain – une aventure ennuyeuse et incroyablement plate mais c'était quelque chose dont nous avions tous les deux besoin après les événements du Méchant Loup, après les émotions du Satellite 5 et j'étais ravi de voir que nous pouvions nous détendre et profiter d'un jour normal. Rose a_ **/totalement/** _adoré les chiens sans nez – incroyable comme cette blague ne cesse jamais d'être drôle – et a insisté pour que nous en prenions un à bord – elle a même utilisé ce qu'elle appelle le regard du « chat potté » et je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que c'est en réalité – mais j'ai dû décliner le souhait en lui expliquant que ces chiens ne pouvaient pas vivre en dehors de leur planète de naissance en raison de leur système biologique très particulier et que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que le chiot ne meure , et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Elle m'a lancé un regard si triste que j'ai senti mes deux cœurs se briser et ai presque acheté un chiot, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire._

 _Elle a émis un 'hmph' et s'est enfuie loin de moi, me laissant totalement surpris par l'air bouleversé sur son visage. Elle avait clairement compris ma position alors pourquoi a-elle réagi si… Elle ressemblait à un enfant qu'on vient de punir, à qui on a enlevé son jouet préféré, clairement pas un comportement qu'elle a adopté avec moi. Je lui ai couru après dans toute la ville mais elle semblait avoir disparu et j'étais vraiment inquiet à son sujet, seule sur une planète dont elle ne savait rien. Je l'ai finalement retrouvée enfermée dans sa chambre dans le TARDIS. Je dois admettre que j'ai dû forcer la porte car elle ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. Elle était là, allongée sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans ses oreillers, pleurant comme une adolescente humaine le ferait après une rupture, et j'étais là, assis près d'elle, la serrant fermement dans mes bras pendant qu'elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans dire un mot. Sa tristesse me brisa tant les cœurs que, sitôt qu'elle fut endormie, j'ai atterri sur la Terre et ai acheté un adorable chiot – un Golden Retriever me semble-t-il, une race très résistante – et je l'ai laissé dans sa chambre pour qu'elle le trouve à son réveil._

 _Et maintenant, je suis assis là, juste devant sa chambre, à écrire ces quelques lignes que personne ne lira jamais, à attendre qu'elle se réveille et trouve le chiot, à rester éveillé au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. Je me demande encore ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Ça ne ressemble pas à Rose de réagir aussi excessivement et cela m'inquiète. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas dernièrement ou est-ce la véritable Rose qui montre le bout de son nez ? C'est assez perturbant car je ne sais pas laquelle est la vraie, et je veux vraiment que la vraie Rose soit la fille courageuse, la fille intelligente, plutôt que cette adolescente blonde que j'ai vue plus tôt, mais, je semble oublier encore et toujours qu'elle n'a que dix-neuf ans et que j'ai mis le poids de l'univers sur ses épaules depuis notre première rencontre et je l'ai fait sans lui donner de pause, une pause qu'elle mérite plus que n'importe quoi à présent. Je prends ça en considération, lui donner une pause. J'en aurais peut-être besoin aussi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 3/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment louche avec Rose et je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est mais cela m'ennuie beaucoup, et m'inquiète."_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

 **A/N 2 : Le Docteur est légèrement vulgaire dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

MOIS : 2.

13/02/07

 _Je deviens fou, une folie définitive, irrémédiable, incontrôlable, et c'est une situation vraiment horrible, une situation dont je ne semble pas capable de me sortir. Je ne cesse d'avoir des flashbacks de Rose sous moi, de mes lèvres et de mes mains sur son corps, de moi en elle, de nos corps bougeant ensemble au même rythme. Je ne cesse de l'entendre gémir mon nom alors que je lui fais ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti avant, de l'entendre me supplier de ne jamais arrêter, me supplier de la faire mienne. Je sens toujours sa peau douce et délicate sous mes mains, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses dents mordillant gentiment le lobe de mon oreille. Et tout cela me rend irréversiblement, dangereusement fou au point d'avoir tellement envie d'elle que je dois trouver des excuses pour passer un peu de temps seul et me soulager de l'intense excitation que ces souvenirs provoquent. Je ne peux pas le cacher, surtout pas à Jackie qui semble tout remarquer._

MOIS : 3.

16/03/07

 _Il se passe quelque chose de vraiment louche avec Rose et je n'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est mais cela m'ennuie beaucoup, et m'inquiète. Elle a des sautes d'humeur, rien de bien sérieux, sauf que c'est très emmerdant car je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, je ne sais pas quoi dire car je ne veux pas déclencher une de ses crises de larmes, encore moins une de ses crises de colère où tout ce que je fais est mauvais et où elle ne cesse de me hurler dessus sans raison, ce qui est vraiment, mais vraiment chiant, et me met plus mal-à-l'aise que je ne l'admettrais jamais. Je pensais que passer un peu de temps avec sa mère l'aiderait – et je l'ai vraiment fait pour elle parce que passer un mois entier avec Jackie n'est pas reposant du tout pour moi, j'ai parfois dû m'enfuir de la cité Powell, prendre le TARDIS et m'éloigner de cette satané femme impolie pour quelques heures – mais il semble que rien n'ait changé après ce mois. Cela paraît même pire._

 _A l'heure actuelle, elle est furieuse contre moi, vraiment furieuse. J'ai eu le droit à toute la scène « je-te-hurle-des-insultes » suivie par toute la scène « je-te-balance-des-trucs-et-des-coups-de-poings » pour ce qui m'a paru être une éternité – et en tant que Seigneur du Temps, je sais à quoi ressemble l'éternité – avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte alors je me tenais complètement abasourdi dans la salle de commandes, les mains sur mes joues brûlantes, ses cris résonnant encore dans mon esprit figé. Oh, eh bien, je l'ai cherchée cette crise. Je l'ai vraiment cherchée, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle irait aussi loin dans sa colère. Putain, elle m'a frappé si fort que j'ai cru qu'elle me brisait des os. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle avait cette force en elle mais ce n'est pas le pire dans tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose de plus à son sujet, une chose à laquelle je ne me suis pas attendu du tout, une chose bien plus dangereuse, quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais revoir : le Loup._

 _Alors qu'elle déchaînait sa fureur contre moi, j'ai clairement vu ses yeux virer dorés, j'ai clairement vu le Loup en elle. Il hurlait dans son âme, faisant écho à ses hurlements, prenant le pas sur elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque… J'étais sûr d'avoir retiré la totalité du Vortex de son esprit, mais à ce moment précis, j'ai su que j'avais tort et ça m'a laissé si surpris que j'ai reculé d'un pas après son dernier coup, ai trébuché et suis tombé sur le dos. Les yeux dorés ont disparu dès qu'elle s'est enfuie dans sa chambre. J'étais toujours à terre, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire face à la réalité que j'avais vue dans ses yeux. Le Loup est de retour, et j'ai peur de ce que ça signifie, car la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Rose est presque morte pour me sauver, et je me suis presque régénéré en ma dixième forme juste pour l'empêcher de brûler. Le Loup n'était que l'expression de la volonté de Rose de me protéger et de me sauver… Va-t-il m'arriver quelque chose ? Va-t-il lui arriver quelque chose ?_

 _Je ne le saurais pas puisqu'elle refuse de me voir, ou de me parler, et pourtant, il faut vraiment que je la scanne pour voir si le Loup est vraiment là ou si ce n'était qu'une hallucination, ce qui serait étrange étant donné que je ne suis jamais assez malade ou assez saoul pour en avoir. Je suis convaincu que le Loup est toujours dans son esprit et je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, ni pourquoi il se montrerait alors que Rose me hurle dessus pour avoir fait une remarque inappropriée à propos de son poids, car, oui, j'ai été assez stupide pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas pris quelques kilos. J'ai remarqué que dernièrement elle mangeait beaucoup plus et beaucoup plus de choses étranges qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble, et elle dort également beaucoup, me répétant sans cesse que nous courons trop – trop ! – et que c'est de ma faute –_ **ma faute !** _– si elle est si fatiguée et malade car elle a dû attraper un virus alien. Pourquoi ce serait de_ **/ma faute/** _si elle est si_ **humaine** _? Merde !_

 _Alors, me voilà, avec une Rose Tyler dans tous ses états, se disputant avec moi pour chaque petit truc et pleurant tout de suite après, me laissant dans un état de totale confusion avec ses sautes d'humeur et comportement, et dont le corps m'excite de plus en plus. Les flashbacks ne m'ont jamais vraiment quitté. Et tout de suite, je veux vraiment, vraiment poser la main sur son ventre gonflé. Je me fiche qu'elle prenne quelques kilos car ses courbes me rendent littéralement dingue et…_

Le Docteur cessa d'écrire quand Rose entra dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Il posa son stylo et ferma le petit carnet en cuir noir dans lequel il écrivait. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua les traces de larmes sur ses joues, ses yeux injectés de sang et son visage défait. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de l'envelopper dans ses bras – car elle était venue pour avoir un peu de réconfort, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne s'excuserait quand même pas pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ? – ses mains agrippèrent sa veste en cuir et ses lèvres heurtèrent urgemment celles du Docteur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa surprise soit remplacée par l'intense excitation qu'il avait tenté de contrôler pendant des semaines. Elle le poussa directement sur le lit, arrachant ses vêtements. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, n'essaya pas de prendre le contrôle de ce qui allait se passer entre eux deux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais ce soir, tous deux satisfirent leurs désirs…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 4/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Je savais que tout serait différent après ça mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que les choses seraient si différentes._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS : 4.

18/04/07

 _Un nouveau mois s'est écoulé, et les choses sont devenues de plus en plus étranges entre Rose et moi. En fait, je pense que nous sommes devenus un couple la nuit où elle est venue me rejoindre après la terrible dispute que nous avons eue. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé. Bon, je sais comment ces choses fonctionnent, mais je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette chose que Rose et moi avons… Je veux dire, nous étions amis – meilleurs amis pour être précis – mais ça a changé quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la toute première fois. Je savais que tout serait différent après ça mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que les choses seraient si différentes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rose et moi deviendrions ce que ces stupides humains nomment « copains de baise » – depuis quand suis-je un copain de baise ? Quand suis-je devenu l'ami présent pour satisfaire ses désirs sexuels ? Quand suis-je tombé si amoureux de Rose Tyler que je suis devenu sa marionnette, quelqu'un qui a désespérément besoin de son amour et de son toucher ?_

 _Je suis devenu tellement accro au goût de ses baisers, à la sensation de sa peau sous mes mains si bien que chaque fois qu'elle s'approche un peu trop près de moi, je perds tout mon contrôle et, de toute évidence, elle le sait puisqu'elle profite de chaque petite occasion pour me rendre fou. Chaque fois que nous avons une dispute, elle s'approche de moi et effleure ma peau de ses doigts fins et doux et je frissonne comme un adolescent qui découvre l'amour, qui découvre le_ **sexe** _. Une fois, elle a même attrapé mon pénis alors que je lui demandais d'arrêter de se servir de moi comme un jouet sexuel – ce à quoi elle a répondu que ça ne m'avait jamais ennuyé auparavant, c'est vraiment gênant qu'elle se serve de mon amour et mon désir pour elle de cette façon – et elle a souri narquoisement quand je suis devenu dur dans sa main et elle a seulement… Elle m'a seulement taillé une pipe et l'homme que je suis l'a laissée faire en gémissant et en la suppliant de ne jamais s'arrêter. Maudit sois-je !_

 _Je ne peux jamais avoir une conversation avec elle puisqu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de les éviter, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Oh, elle sait le sujet de la conversation que je veux avoir avec elle, les questions que je veux lui poser : pourquoi dort-elle autant ? Pourquoi est-elle si malade le matin ? Pourquoi mange-t-elle sans cesse comme si elle mourait de faim ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que quelque chose cloche et je sais qu'elle sait ce qui se passe chez elle. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas me le dire et cela me rend dingue. Ne sait-elle pas que je remarque tout à son sujet ? Que j'ai vu son ventre s'arrondir jour après jour, que ses vêtements sont maintenant trop serrés sur son corps. Oh, la seule idée de caresser ce ventre gonflé me fait durcir, mais cela ne m'apportera aucune réponse. Ce n'est pas le ventre qu'on obtient quand on mange trop de cochonneries pendant trop longtemps, ce n'est pas du surpoids. C'est… Quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose dont la simple pensée me fait peur. Non, ce ne peut pas être cela._

Le Docteur avait choisi d'emmener Rose sur une petite planète appelée Karactak III, une planète où la grande majorité des habitants était en partie phénix. Les Karactas étaient connus pour leur talent de création de fabuleux vêtements aussi légers qu'un morceau de papier, et pourtant aussi confortables et aussi chauds qu'un pyjama polaire s'il faisait froid, ou aussi frais qu'une brise lors d'une journée très chaude. C'était toujours ici qu'il achetait ses vêtements. Sauf sa veste en cuir. Bien sûr, il avait amené Rose ici pour une certaine raison. Puisqu'elle avait pris du poids et qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Londres pour faire du shopping – mais elle n'avait jamais expliqué la véritable raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas y aller – elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements et c'était la première planète à laquelle il avait pensé pour s'en procurer. De plus, c'était une planète avec une belle histoire, les occupants étaient les personnes les plus sympathiques de l'univers et leur nourriture était absolument **_fantastique_** ! Rose avait immédiatement accepté ce voyage.

Au début, elle avait été très enthousiaste à propos de ce voyage. Comme toutes les filles, elle aimait le shopping et faire du shopping avec le Docteur était suffisamment rare pour être apprécié. Alors, ils avaient passé la matinée entière à passer d'une boutique à une autre, achetant des vêtements, riant joyeusement, rapportant les sacs au TARDIS chaque fois qu'ils en avaient trop. Rose n'avait pas cessé de sourire, le traînant dans les boutiques de vêtements. Elle avait été si excitée de découvrir ces « merveilleuses pièces de textile si unique dans tout l'univers » – si unique que son amie Shireen en serait jalouse. Elle avait même réussi à le forcer à s'acheter quelques trucs pour lui au lieu de dépenser tout son argent pour elle. Elle avait même levé les yeux au ciel quand il n'avait choisi que des jeans et des pulls, ce qu'il portait tous les jours, et ajouté qu'il n'était pas marrant du tout, qu'il devrait essayer d'être plus joyeux, que ça le changerait pour une fois.

Puis, après qu'ils avaient déposé tous les sacs dans le TARDIS, il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant où ils servaient de l'alligator. Sachant que Rose avait des envies étranges comme des bâtonnets de poisson avec de la crème anglaise et d'autres choses qui rendraient n'importe qui d'autre malade à leur simple pensée, il avait pensé que consommer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé dans toute sa vie pourrait peut-être lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas aimé ça du tout et il avait ri à la tête qu'elle avait faite en le goûtant. Il avait commandé plus de nourriture traditionnelle, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait sur Terre et elle avait tout englouti si avidement qu'il s'était demandé depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé. Encore une fois, la voir manger autant l'avait ramené à ses questions auxquelles elle n'avait jamais voulu donner de réponses. Et puisqu'elle était légèrement énervée contre lui pour s'être moqué d'elle, elle ne répondrait à aucune de ses questions, pas même les plus stupides.

C'était environ une heure après leur déjeuner que les choses commencèrent à déraper. Rose n'était plus aussi excitée que dans la matinée. Le Docteur avait pensé qu'elle boudait encore et ne cessait de l'embêter gentiment, manquant de se faire mordre au passage. Elle se traînait à côté de lui, soudainement vidée de son énergie, le visage terne et tiré, et elle restait incroyablement silencieuse alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la ville. Ce soudain changement de comportement aurait dû mettre tous ses sens en alerte mais il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une autre saute d'humeur, qu'elle essayait seulement de lui montrer combien elle était furieuse contre lui pour s'être moqué d'elle. Il était en chemin pour lui montrer une boutique où ils fabriquaient d'incroyables bijoux, prévoyant d'acheter quelques cadeaux pour se faire pardonner, quand un soudain sentiment de panique étreignit ses cœurs. Il se retourna pour regarder Rose, sa Rose qui semblait si absente et pâle à ce moment, sa Rose qui s'écroula soudainement au sol.

— Rose ! _S'écria-t-il, la panique se précipitant dans son corps entier maintenant_.

Il la prit dans ses bras et suivit un groupe de Karactas qui étaient venus aider. La porte d'entrée d'une petite maison fut ouverte et quelqu'un débarrassa la totalité d'une table en bois. Le Docteur allongea Rose dessus. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Le Docteur était inquiet mais il restait calme. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité s'il paniquait. De plus, les Karactas avaient d'exceptionnelles connaissances médicales. Ils trouveraient ce qui se passait avec Rose. Sinon, il la ramènerait au TARDIS et le ferait lui-même. Le TARDIS avait une infirmerie merveilleuse. Cela ne lui était pas très utile puisque son métabolisme de Seigneur du Temps s'occupait de presque tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper, d'un simple rhume à une sévère blessure qui ne nécessitait pas de régénération. Il l'utilisait généralement pour ses compagnons quand il réussissait à oublier que certains d'entre eux étaient humains.

Il prit la main de Rose dans la sienne alors qu'un Karacta l'examinait. Il lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce durant l'examen. Le Karacta faisait tout si silencieusement que cela angoissait le Docteur. Les gens dispersés autour de la table pour les observer n'aidaient pas. Que se passait-il avec Rose ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Pourquoi son corps était-il si tendu ? Il avait besoin de réponses. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut de la lumière dorée parcourir les veines de son bras. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il resta concentré, attendant que cette lumière apparaisse de nouveau. Elle le fit, dans les veines de son cou. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle voyageait dans son réseau sanguin. Elle disparut aux environs de son ventre gonflé. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il commençait à penser que ses soupçons devenaient réels et il n'aimait pas ça. Il observa le Karacta alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Rose. Des yeux dorés. Le Loup était de retour.

— Méchant Loup ! _S'exclama le Karacta en reculant d'un pas, surpris._

Le Docteur se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Les mots les avaient suivis à travers le temps et l'espace mais personne n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré le Méchant Loup en personne. Soudainement, le Karacta s'agenouilla. Tout le monde autour de lui fit de même. Le Docteur les regardait, confus. Le Méchant Loup était une sorte de Dieu mais, là, maintenant, c'était Rose. Seulement Rose. Et elle souffrait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour vous ?

— Il y a une prophétie sur Karactak III. Elle dit que le Loup viendra avec le cadeau de la vie.

Le Docteur parut de plus en plus confus. Il plaça sa main libre sur le ventre gonflé de Rose. _Le cadeau de la vie._ Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. C'était forcément… Le cheminement de ses pensées s'interrompit quand il sentit son énergie régénérative être drainée par le corps de Rose d'une façon douloureuse. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de retirer sa main de son ventre. Il dut rassembler beaucoup de forces pour finalement arrêter le drainage de son énergie, le laissant à bout de souffle, ses cœurs battant au rythme d'une samba. Les Karactas étaient toujours à genoux.

— Quel est le reste de la prophétie ? _Questionna-t-il quand il put reparler._

— Les Karactas doivent garder le Loup en vie jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur prenne sa décision.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Sauverez-vous la femme ou l'enfant ? _Demanda le Karacta qui avait examiné Rose en regardant le Docteur droit dans les yeux._

 _Rose Tyler est enceinte. De mon enfant. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que c'est vrai. Oh, j'aurais dû le voir venir. En fait, je l'ai_ **vu** _venir, j'ai vu tous les symptômes, et j'ai refusé de croire que ce pouvait être vrai car, comment une_ **humaine** _pourrait être enceinte d'un bébé_ **Seigneur du Temps** _? C'est incroyable, et dangereux, très dangereux. Un corps humain n'a tout simplement pas ce dont a besoin un bébé Seigneur du Temps. Les humains ne peuvent pas du tout gérer une grossesse de Seigneur du Temps simplement car le bébé aura de plus en plus de besoins chaque semaine passant et ils ne peuvent pas satisfaire ces besoins à cause de leur système biologique inférieur. Ce qui signifie que le bébé prendra tout ce qu'il peut prendre à la mère. Toutes les substances nutritives de la nourriture, tous les minéraux de l'eau, toute l'énergie qu'il peut trouver dans le corps de la mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien. Le procédé est terrible et douloureux, et tout est ma faute._

 _J'étais si obsédé avec mon excitation, avec mon besoin d'être en elle, de lui faire l'amour que je n'ai pas réalisé l'erreur que je faisais, l'erreur que j'ai faite. Nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection car nous étions trop occupés à soulager la tension sexuelle qui a toujours existé entre nous deux et j'aurais dû savoir que cela finirait de cette façon si je n'étais pas prudent alors la faute est totalement mienne et je me sens affreusement coupable. J'ai ramené Rose au TARDIS après que les Karactas m'ont tout dit à propos de leur légende. Ils ont préparé un de leurs remèdes en me disant que ça l'aiderait à passer les prochains mois – au moins un peu – et me l'ont donné avant que je ne parte, mais ils ont insisté sur le fait que, lorsque le jour sera venu, je devrais faire un choix. Mon choix est déjà fait. C'est Rose. Ce sera toujours Rose. Cependant, j'ai tellement peur de la venue de ce jour, du fait que les mères humaines ne survivent jamais à la naissance d'un bébé Seigneur du Temps, du fait que je pourrais perdre ma Rose bientôt, car les grossesses de Seigneurs du Temps arrivent toujours à terme._


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 5/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Ce soir, je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire pendant que ma Rose dépérit jour après jour. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle m'a demandé._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS: 5.

24/05/07

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Cela fait un mois. Un mois entier est passé et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je peux faire pour aider mon adorable Rose. Les choses empirent chaque jour passant et Rose se sent de plus en plus faible. J'ai dû changer tout son régime alimentaire, préparer des médicaments spéciaux et équiper sa chambre avec des fournitures médicales pour l'aider à passer les prochains mois de la grossesse. Au début, je dormais dans ma propre chambre, en me faisait du mauvais sang pendant que Levi, notre Golden Retriever, la veillait, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'être loin d'elle le temps d'une nuit entière alors je suis retourné dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil donc je passais mon temps à la surveiller avec Levi mais Rose détestait me voir passer toutes les nuits, et la plupart des journées aussi – nous ne voyageons plus vraiment puisque je ne veux prendre aucun risque, il y en a déjà bien assez – assis à même le sol et m'a demandé –_ _ **ordonné**_ _– de la rejoindre dans son lit et de toujours la serrer dans mes bras pendant qu'elle dort._

 _Ce soir, je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire pendant que ma Rose dépérit jour après jour. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle m'a demandé. La douleur de sa demande étreint toujours mes cœurs au moment où j'écris ces lignes et je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette douleur, de cette idée, de ses beaux yeux pleins de larmes me suppliant de faire ce qu'elle me demande, mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ce qu'elle me demande ! C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas me demander de faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. J'ai un choix à faire pourtant. Je sais le choix que je veux faire, et je sais que c'est le bon choix à faire car je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec l'autre choix, mais Rose me haïrait pour le restant de ses jours si je faisais ce choix parce qu'elle m'a expressément demandé de choisir la vie de notre bébé au lieu de la sienne quand je lui ai dit l'un des deux ne survivrait pas à la grossesse._

 _Ecrire ces mots les rend encore plus réels. Je peux encore l'entendre me demander de sauver la vie du bébé au lieu de la sienne. Je peux encore entendre la supplication dans sa voix._ « S'il te plaît, Docteur. Promets-moi. Quand le moment viendra, choisis la vie de notre bébé. Ne me choisis pas. Nous savons tous les deux comment notre histoire va se terminer. Je vais mourir, et tu seras de nouveau seul. » _C'est quelque chose qui la terrifie, que je sois de nouveau seul. Elle ne veut pas que je retourne à ces jours d'avant notre rencontre, à ces jours noirs où je me noyais dans les ténèbres, la culpabilité et la haine contre moi-même, à ces jours noirs où tout ce que je voulais était mourir. Elle m'a arraché à tout ça et m'a montré que c'était bien de vivre, de rire. Elle m'a montré que j'étais pardonnable parce que j'avais fait le bon choix pour sauver les univers, que j'étais beau et qu'on pouvait m'aimer. Rose Tyler m'aime. Elle aime l'homme brisé que je suis, et elle a tout gardé en elle jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai failli mourir et me régénérer._

 _La vérité, c'est que je l'aime moi aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais je le lui ai montré chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour. Je l'aime avec chaque cellule de mon être, et la perdre me détruirait. Je serais dévasté et personne ne serait capable de me réparer ou de remplir le vide qu'elle laisserait dans mes cœurs si elle mourait. Le truc, c'est que je sais qu'elle va mourir à un moment. Elle est humaine, elle ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps qu'un Seigneur du Temps, mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive aussi tôt, pas quand je suis toujours vulnérable, pas quand j'ai tellement besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Elle est la lumière dans mes ténèbres, l'espoir dans mes cœurs et son sourire illumine tout mon monde. Je ne peux pas la perdre, mais elle joue avec la corde de mes sentiments._ « Ce bébé est aussi une part de moi, Docteur. Je survivrai en lui, ou en elle. » _Nous ne savons pas encore quel est le sexe du bébé. Nous voulons que cela reste un secret pour le moment._

« Ce bébé te ressemble déjà plus qu'à moi. Il ou elle sera un incroyable Seigneur du Temps, un compagnon qui ne mourra jamais, un compagnon qui remplira le vide de ton esprit. » _Elle avait raison. Ce bébé était déjà plus Seigneur du Temps qu'humain, et c'est pourquoi elle est si faible à présent. Sa main sur ma joue était si froide tout à l'heure, et je faisais de mon mieux pour la réchauffer, bordant la couverture autour d'elle et augmentant le chauffage. Elle était si fatiguée, car le bébé prend tout ce qu'elle a, et tous les médicaments que je lui prépare pour l'aider à reprendre quelques forces semblent inutiles._ « Notre enfant restera avec toi pour toujours, et je t'aimerai à travers lui, à travers elle. Alors, promets-moi, Docteur. Promets-moi que tu choisiras la vie de notre enfant au lieu de la mienne. S'il te plaît. » _Mes cœurs se sont brisés, et je suis resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas faire cette promesse. Je ne peux pas aimer un enfant qui serait responsable de sa mort._

 _Alors, après qu'elle s'est endormie, je me suis levé, m'assurant qu'elle avait assez chaud, et me suis rendu à la bibliothèque, d'où j'écris ces lignes, pour trouver un autre remède, pour trouver un moyen de sauver Rose même si la chance n'est pas en sa faveur, en notre faveur. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Je ne peux laisser ça arriver. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Il y a forcément…_

Le Docteur s'arrêta d'écrire et sauta hors de son fauteuil, se précipitant vers une étagère au fond de la bibliothèque. Il parcourut les livres et finit par prendre celui qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait remarqué quelques temps plus tôt, mais n'en avait eu aucune utilité jusqu'à maintenant. _Les enfants du Temps_. Il l'avait feuilleté quelques semaines plus tôt, et un chapitre avait attiré son attention mais il n'était pas dans la situation où il se trouvait à présent donc le chapitre n'avait eu aucune information intéressante pour lui à ce moment-là mais, à présent, il avait ces informations. Il ouvrit le livre, trouva le chapitre – « Le hurlement du Loup », l'auteur avait visiblement de l'humour – et le lut rapidement. Bien entendu. La réponse avait été là tout ce temps, et il l'avait oubliée. Il avait vu le Loup en Rose. Il pensait qu'il l'avait entièrement retiré de son esprit, mais il était toujours là. Ses yeux dorés quand elle s'était déchaînée sur lui en était la preuve. Il espérait seulement que le bébé n'avait pas pris toute cette énergie. S'il l'avait fait, c'était fini pour Rose. Le choix serait vite fait.

Il ferma le livre et se rua à l'infirmerie. Il prit un kit de prise de sang et se précipita dans la chambre de Rose. Levi leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte mais se rendormit sitôt qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le Docteur. Il posa le livre et prit le bras de Rose avec douceur. Elle roula sur le dos, gémissant doucement à sa soudaine entrée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

— Docteur ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

— Désolé de te réveiller. Je dois te faire une prise de sang.

— Encore ?

— J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il y un possible remède qui pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux.

— Docteur.

— Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te sauver, Rose. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir à cause d'une erreur que j'ai commise.

Rose poussa un petit soupir et déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il penserait que le bébé était une erreur, et non un cadeau. Un cadeau de la vie, de l'espoir. Le Docteur alluma la lumière et noua un élastique autour de son bras. Rose attrapa ses mains alors qu'il cherchait une veine. Il ne leva les yeux vers elle pourtant. Ses mains étaient toujours froides.

— Regarde-moi, Docteur.

Il n'obtempéra pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait une idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui demander une nouvelle fois de choisir la vie du bébé. Il secoua légèrement la tête, déclarant qu'il devait vraiment faire cette prise de sang. Elle insista, mais il refusa encore.

— Docteur ! Regarde-moi !

Il l'avait énervée et Levi grogna doucement à son intention pour cette raison. La chienne était très protectrice envers Rose. Elle la défendrait même contre lui. Le Docteur leva finalement les yeux vers elle et fut surpris de voir la faible lueur dorée dans ses yeux. Elle apparaissait toujours quand elle était énervée, mais elle était de plus en plus faible à chaque fois. Le bébé pompait l'énergie, mais le Loup était toujours là. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait une chance pour que ça marche.

— C'est le dernier examen, Docteur. Je n'en veux plus.

— Mais…

— Si celui-ci n'est pas concluant, si ce remède ne fonctionne pas, tu arrêtes tout.

— Rose…

— Je suis sérieuse, Docteur. Plus de tests, plus de remèdes. Si celui-ci ne fonctionne pas, c'est fini.

— Ça fonctionnera.

Il en était convaincu. Ça marcherait. Le Loup était toujours là. Il devait seulement prendre un échantillon de son sang et rassembler les ingrédients pour créer ce nouveau remède. Alors, il fit cette prise de sang et apporta l'échantillon à son laboratoire. Rose se rendormit sitôt qu'il eut fini. Tandis que le spectromètre analysait le sang, le Docteur nota tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour ce nouveau remède et conduisit le TARDIS à travers le temps et l'espace pour tous les rassembler. Quelques cendres de la planète Transcendo étaient le dernier ingrédient dont il avait besoin. Là-bas, les habitants étaient tous des salamandres. Un genre spécial de salamandres extraterrestres. Aussi grandes et grosses qu'un videur dans une boîte de nuit humaine, elles étaient particulièrement hostiles et vivaient sur une planète couverte de volcans en activité. Elles étaient les seules à pouvoir vivre sur cette planète. L'air était irrespirable pour toutes les autres espèces.

Aller là-bas était un véritable risque, et pas seulement parce que la planète était hostile. Les Salamandres haïssaient les étrangers et les attaquaient à vue. Elles secrétaient un venin très dangereux qui pouvait provoquer des nausées, des vomissements, des contractions musculaires, une surproduction de salive, des troubles respiratoires, des brûlures et, si ce n'était pas traité à temps, la mort. Même pour un Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur avait un antidote contre leur poison, mais il serait mieux de ne pas se faire prendre. Le TARDIS atterrit doucement et le Docteur fouilla dans une boîte. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et enfila une combinaison orange. Sa combinaison spatiale serait parfaite pour cette mission. Il mit le casque et quitta le TARDIS rapidement, s'assurant que la porte était fermée. Il marcha sur des kilomètres et ne rencontra personne. Il ramassa les cendres dont il avait besoin et les mit dans une petite fiole. Il la ferma avec un bouchon et la mit dans sa poche avant de retourner au TARDIS.

Un fort sentiment de détresse étreignit soudainement ses cœurs et son esprit et il pressa le pas. Rose avait des ennuis. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du TARDIS, il courait. Il rejoignit bientôt son vaisseau et ce qu'il vit là le fit se figer immédiatement, fit s'arrêter ses cœurs. Rose était en-dehors du TARDIS et elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Son visage devenait bleu. Le Docteur voulait lui dire de retourner dans le TARDIS, de retourner dans le bouclier externe qui lui fournirait l'oxygène dont elle avait tant besoin, mais il ne pouvait pas. Une énorme Salamandre la retenait captive. Elle la tenait fermement et l'une de ses pattes serrait sa gorge, ses griffes égratignant légèrement sa peau.

— S'il vous plaît, _s'entendit-il dire._ Je suis seulement venu pour l'aider. Je pars maintenant. Vous serez en paix, je ne reviendrais plus jamais.

Si les griffes perçaient la peau, le venin se répandrait dans le système sanguin de Rose. Le bébé pourrait le combattre jusqu'à ce que le Docteur leur donne l'antidote, mais il n'était pas sûr que Rose puisse prendre cet antidote dans sa situation. Elle était déjà tellement faible, tellement vulnérable. Le venin la tuerait en peu de temps.

— Je suis désolée, _murmura-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par la patte qui l'étranglait_. J'ai entendu frapper à la porte et tu n'étais pas là.

Il devait la ramener dans le TARDIS rapidement. Elle luttait contre le manque d'oxygène et son corps tremblait. Elle allait lâcher prise bientôt s'il ne parvenait pas à la ramener dans le TARDIS. Soudain, la Salamandre repoussa Rose et se jeta sur lui, l'attaquant directement, mais les yeux du Docteur ne pouvait pas se détacher de Rose. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fonça sur la Salamandre et l'assomma aussi vite qu'il put. Puis, il se précipita vers Rose et la ramena dans le TARDIS. Il appuya sur un bouton de la console, les envoyant de nouveau dans le Vortex. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la mit sous oxygène et procéda à quelques examens, enlevant son casque. Elle n'avait pas été empoisonnée et autant elle que le bébé allaient bien. Il soupira de soulagement et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et remarqua la large blessure. Il avait été griffé. Sa combinaison spatiale et ses vêtements avaient été mis en pièces et sa poitrine saignait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans l'adrénaline du moment, mais à présent, les symptômes se montraient. Il regarda Rose, la peur inscrite sur son visage, et perdit connaissance.

 _C'est Rose qui m'a sauvé la vie au final. Elle m'a entendu tomber et s'est forcée à se réveiller. Quand elle m'a vu étendu sur le sol avec cette largue griffure sur la poitrine, elle a pensé que j'étais mort, et le fait que mes muscles étaient tous contractés, m'empêchant presque de respirer, que je saignais et bavais comme un bébé n'aidait pas. Par chance, le TARDIS lui a dicté ce qu'elle devait faire. Nos rôles étaient inversés. Elle était celle qui prenait soin de moi. Elle m'a donné l'antidote – elle l'a trouvé rapidement grâce au TARDIS – a nettoyé ma plaie et l'a bandée. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a trouvé un moyen de me porter jusqu'à sa chambre et de me border dans son lit. Pauvre fille. Elle était dévastée quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Elle pleurait et me suppliait de me réveiller depuis des heures mais elle n'avait eu aucune réponse de ma part jusqu'à ce moment. Mon premier réflexe a été de m'excuser. Son premier réflexe a été de me serrer dans ses bras si fort qu'elle m'a presque étranglé._

 _Je n'ai pas bougé de son lit. Mon corps est toujours un peu crispé à cause du venin, et c'est difficile de tenir ce stylo. Les effets vont disparaître dans les prochaines heures. Rose n'a aucune idée de ce que j'écris là-dedans, elle a seulement trouvé le petit carnet en cuir dans la bibliothèque. Elle m'a souvent vu écrire dedans et me l'a ramené. Puis, elle s'est pelotonnée contre moi dans le lit et est tombée dans un sommeil profond, une main sur son ventre, l'autre me tenant le bras assez fermement pour que je n'aille nulle part, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Je reste ici, avec elle._

Le Docteur arrêta d'écrire et mit le carnet et le stylo de côté. Il s'allongea dans le lit et enveloppa ses bras autour de Rose. Il ne dormirait pas mais il aimait la sentir dormir près de lui. Il aimait entendre sa respiration régulière, regarder sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, la sentir si près de lui. Il glissa une main sur son ventre et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens. Il fut grandement surpris de sentir le bébé bouger sous leurs mains, plus surpris encore de le – ou la ! – sentir se glisser dans son esprit et remplir l'immense et douloureux vide avec de l'amour. Ce simple fait le fit craquer, car si le remède ne fonctionnait pas, il aurait toujours un choix à faire, et comment pourrait-il choisir entre Rose et leur enfant ? Comment pourrait-il tuer un petit être qui lui montrait déjà tant d'amour ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 6/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Généralement, nous trouvons un compromis : on se blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la bibliothèque et on regarde des tas de films et séries stupides, mais je ne me plains pas : j'adore quand elle se blottit contre moi, j'adore border la couverture autour d'elle et replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle s'endort._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS : 6.

13/06/07

 _Le traitement fonctionne. Je dois dire qu'on avait beaucoup de doutes à son sujet, pas seulement moi, mais aussi Rose. Elle ne voulait pas le prendre au début. Elle ne voulait continuer à prendre que le remède des Karactas qui marche plutôt bien : ça lui donne des forces pour quitter le lit et marcher un peu dans le TARDIS. Je n'aime pas qu'elle bouge trop, mais elle est vraiment têtue – c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle quand on s'est rencontrés, mais à présent, ça me rend dingue – et elle aime marcher dans le TARDIS. Elle déteste rester au lit, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour qu'elle y retourne afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas. Généralement, nous trouvons un compromis : on se blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la bibliothèque et on regarde des tas de films et séries stupides, mais je ne me plains pas : j'adore quand elle se blottit contre moi, j'adore border la couverture autour d'elle et replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle s'endort._

 _Bon, je l'ai enfin convaincue de prendre le remède et grâce à la présence diminuée du Loup en elle, ça fonctionne parfaitement et je suis vraiment soulagé de voir les couleurs revenir son visage, de la voir reprendre des forces, de la voir m'adresser ce sourire si spécial que j'aime tant. Le bébé va bien aussi. Grâce aux médicaments et au régime alimentaire que j'impose à Rose, il/elle devient plus fort(e) sans tuer la maman. Du moins, plus aussi vite. Je voyage ici et là pour être sûr qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin, mais elle ne sort jamais du TARDIS. Je ne l'y autorise pas et elle a étonnamment accepté cette condition. Je pense qu'elle veut seulement protéger le bébé, mais je lui ai déjà dit qu'un bébé Seigneur du Temps se protège seul dans sa bulle, dans son ventre. Je crois que c'est ce que les humains et tant d'autres espèces appellent 'l'instinct maternel'. Je ne le comprends pas très bien._

 _En parlant de 'truc maternel', il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire, quelqu'un que nous devons voir. Non pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de voir cette personne, mais Rose et moi sommes partis depuis quatre mois. Jackie Tyler me déteste déjà pour avoir enlevé sa petite fille, pour l'avoir précipitée dans une vie d'incertitudes et de dangers… Elle me détestera encore plus quand elle découvrira que sa fille est enceinte de mon enfant. Aucun moyen de le lui cacher. Même si Rose portait de très larges vêtements, Jackie le saurait à la minute où elle l'étreindrait. C'est mieux de ne pas lui cacher, mais Rose n'est pas vraiment heureuse à l'idée de le dire à sa mère. Nous nous sommes disputés – ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis un moment – à ce sujet. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait attendre la naissance – elle est si confiante en l'idée qu'ils vont tous les deux survivre, mais il y a encore ce doute, ce sacré doute affreux qui me déchire les cœurs et qui me dit que je vais perdre l'un d'eux très bientôt._

 _Rose a finalement accepté d'aller voir sa mère, mais elle refuse de lui dire qu'elle est enceinte. Si je veux qu'elle le sache, je devrai lui dire, a-t-elle dit. Elle veut que je signe mon propre arrêt de mort, car Jackie m'aura jeté hors de son petit appartement avant même que les mots n'aient quitté ma bouche. Elle m'a déjà jeté dehors une fois parce qu'elle avait trouvé Rose endormie dans mes bras. Nous n'étions même pas ensemble à ce moment. Maintenant, c'était plus ou moins officiel. Elle va me détruire, c'est certain. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une seule humaine, une seule minuscule humaine, me ferait si peur. Et pourtant, Jackie Tyler est une femme terrifiante avec un fort caractère – Rose l'a hérité d'elle, j'en suis sûr – et elle est prête à tout pour protéger sa petite fille. Aucun alien, aussi important qu'il ou elle puisse être dans l'agencement de l'univers, n'est à l'abri quand on parle de Rose. Je me mets en danger, mais elle doit savoir. C'est son droit._

 _Peut-être m'aidera-t-elle à convaincre Rose que sa vie est bien plus importante qu'elle ne le pense, mais je ne peux pas souhaiter la mort de l'enfant non plus. C'est… Après toutes les vies que j'ai prises, ce petit être est un cadeau pour moi. C'est la preuve que je peux aussi donner la vie, que je ne suis pas qu'un meurtrier. Et cette partie de lui qui est capable de me montrer tant d'amour, de réconfort et de compassion vient de Rose. Ce bébé est un déjà un mélange de nous deux. Bien entendu, Rose a remarqué le léger changement dans mon attitude elle a remarqué que je ne sais plus quoi faire, mais elle ne sait pas ce qui m'a rendu si incertain. Elle ne sait pas que j'entremêle nos doigts sur son ventre et que je la surveille toutes les nuits pendant qu'elle dort. Et le bébé utilise ce contact pour communiquer avec moi à sa façon, avec seulement des émotions et des sentiments que seul moi peut ressentir car nous partageons un lien télépathique._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire à propos de cette grossesse, pour sauver Rose et le bébé, mais je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant : sortir de ma boîte et dire à Jackie Tyler que sa fille porte mon enfant, et qu'il y a de gros risques. Je me prépare à affronter sa colère, à sentir son poing frapper ma mâchoire, car je ne vais pas rentrer dans mon TARDIS indemne. Je le tiens pour sûr. Elle va me détruire._

Jackie Tyler attendait le Docteur dans l'ancienne chambre de Rose alors que le TARDIS se matérialisait lentement dans un coin. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et elle tapait le sol du pied à un rythme rapide. Le froncement de sourcils sur son visage était clair : elle était furieuse. Elle était déjà furieuse contre le Docteur la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle l'était encore plus maintenant qu'il avait disparu avec sa fille pendant quatre mois, sans donner signe de vie. La boîte s'était entièrement matérialisée à présent et la porte allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendait simplement. La porte s'ouvrit, mais au lieu du Docteur, c'est une boule de fourrure qui lui sauta dessus et qui aboya joyeusement. Jackie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'agenouilla et caressa la chienne, mais si le Docteur pensait qu'envoyer Levi en premier lui éviterait de se faire hurler dessus, il se trompait.

— Hey là, petite fille. Quelqu'un a grandi en quatre mois.

Le chiot était tout à fait heureux de la revoir et ne cessait de remuer la queue et de lécher le visage de Jackie. Le Docteur sortit du TARDIS, seul, prêt à se faire hurler dessus. Il soupira quand il vit que Levi était sortie. Il avait voulu qu'elle reste auprès de Rose, qu'elle garde un œil sur elle. Il avait de toute évidence encore pas mal de dressage à effectuer, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer la chienne. Même si le TARDIS était infini, elle avait tout de même besoin d'air frais, de nouveaux visages à rencontrer, d'anciens visages à revoir. Il soupira et fit face à Jackie. Elle arrêta de caresser la chienne pour l'affronter. Elle sut à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur lui qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas. Elle regarda autour de lui, mais elle ne vit aucun signe de Rose. Elle se figea un instant en pensant que le Docteur voulait lui dire que quelque chose s'était mal passé, que sa petite fille avait été gravement blessée, qu'il avait failli à sa mission de la protéger.

— Où est Rose ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante._

— Dans sa chambre. Elle arrive.

Jackie remarqua que son accent du Nord était plus prononcé et c'était le signe de son anxiété. Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, il savait qu'il devrait affronter sa colère. Il n'y avait plus d'étincelles dans ses yeux, et il ne souriait même pas, ne plaisantait même pas. Ça sentait _mauvais_.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Rose et moi sommes ensembles.

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Jackie fut surprise, pas par ses mots – elle savait que quelque chose se passait entre eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient venus quatre mois plus tôt – mais par son attitude. Comme s'il disait ça pour distraire son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait donné la véritable information. Alors, elle attendit que ça vienne.

— Et nous… Eh bien, euh… _bafouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

— Attendez, êtes-vous en train de dire que vous avez couché avec ma fille ?

— Oui.

La première gifle vint avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour l'éviter. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle vienne, mais celle-ci était bien plus violente que la première qu'elle lui avait donné. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue à présent chaude et douloureuse. Jackie pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, le forçant à reculer, et son dos heurta la boîte bleue. Il était coincé entre son TARDIS et Jackie Tyler.

— Vous, stupide alien inconscient ! Elle n'a que vingt ans ! Bon, peut-être plus puisque vous ne cessez de foutre le bordel dans sa ligne temporelle mais tout de même ! Elle n'est encore qu'une petite fille ! Vous n'avez jamais dit quel âge vous avez, mais vous êtes certainement trop vieux pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que ce qui se passe dans votre tête, hein ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que vous êtes plus intelligent qu'un humain mais vous ne valez pas mieux qu'aucun homme sur cette planète ! Vieux pervers !

Le Docteur se sentit insulté mais il ne prononça aucun mot, laissant Jackie se déchaîner sur lui. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il s'y était préparé, mais Jackie Tyler ne savait pas encore le pire de tout ça. Il tenta de lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais touché Rose, qu'il avait trop de respect pour elle pour ruiner tout ça avec une relation sexuelle mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. La seconde gifle claqua sur son visage, laissant une empreinte de main sur son autre joue.

— Ma fille n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose. Vous êtes le pervers, à dire que vous êtes un médecin !

— Il a raison pourtant.

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit de nouveau et le Docteur et Jackie tournèrent la tête pour regarder Rose en sortir. Elle avait toujours l'air épuisé et elle avait des valises sous les yeux bien qu'elle dorme plus de huit heures par nuit. Elle avait un air maladif, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle avait eu quelques mois difficiles dernièrement, mais elle avait caché son ventre gonflé sous un immense sweat à capuche qu'elle avait probablement volé dans la garde-robe du TARDIS. C'était un style désordonné et le Docteur se sentit vraiment attiré par elle. Il sentit le désir grandir dans son pantalon mais tenta de la garder sous contrôle. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— Salut, maman, _dit faiblement Rose, en lui adressant un petit signe de main._

Jackie regarda de nouveau le Docteur, les yeux pleins de colère, et appuya son doigt fortement sur sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment furieuse contre lui, mais la seule chose pour laquelle il était coupable était celle qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Et quand elle le saurait… Eh bien, il était prêt à recevoir un coup de poing. Quand elle parla de nouveau, sa voix était basse et menaçante. Elle détacha chaque mot pour être sûre qu'il comprendrait.

— Que lui avez-vous fait ?

— Rien, _Rose et lui répondirent-ils en même temps._

— Je ne vous crois pas.

— C'est vrai, maman, _tenta de la rassurer Rose._ C'était ma faute. Il n'a rien fait. Il a essayé de m'arrêter, mais je l'ai forcé.

Les yeux de Jackie passaient du Docteur à Rose alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre qui disait la vérité. Rose était honnête, Jackie pouvait le voir dans ses yeux si fatigués. Elle lâcha le Docteur qui ne bougea pas. Il tourna les yeux vers Rose et lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Rose haussa les épaules et accepta l'étreinte que sa mère lui donnait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit compte de ce que le Docteur avait tenté de lui dire. Un coup de poing suivit cette réalisation. Le Docteur ne le vit pas venir et n'eut pas le temps de s'en protéger. Le poing le frappa juste sous le menton, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, l'arrière de sa tête tapa contre le TARDIS avec un 'bang' retentissant et le Docteur glissa au sol, complètement sonné. Levi vint immédiatement lui lécher le visage.

— Maman ! _Protesta Rose._

— Tu es enceinte !

— Oui.

— De son enfant !

— Oui.

— Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ?

— Que j'aime suffisamment le Docteur pour lui donner des enfants.

Rose était têtue et elle était ferme. Pour elle, ce n'était pas une grosse affaire de porter l'enfant du Docteur, car elle l'aimait, car il était une part d'elle et une part du Docteur, car il ne serait plus seul quand elle partirait pour un autre monde. Elle se fichait de mourir en donnant naissance à ce bébé.

— Qu'il m'aime assez pour s'occuper de tout, pour être sûr que je vais bien.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— J'ai eu quelques mois difficiles, mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il s'en est assuré. Il s'en _assure_.

Rose aida le Docteur à se relever et lui massa légèrement la tête. Elle y déposa un baiser et l'envoya dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de la glace qui endormirait la douleur. Il acquiesça, toujours trop sonné pour discuter, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine du petit appartement sans un mot pendant que Rose continuait à parler avec sa mère pour lui faire accepter qu'elle était avec le Docteur, et qu'elle voulait cet enfant avec lui, mais elle ne lui parla jamais des risques de la grossesse. Le remède fonctionnait et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils survivent tous les deux. Cependant, ce n'est pas une certitude à 100%. Le Docteur ouvrit le congélateur et trouva un bloc de glace. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa le bloc de glace sur sa tête douloureuse. Il écoutait la discussion qui continuait dans la chambre. Jackie était énervée, elle ne comprenait pas, mais Rose essayait de lui dire combien elle était heureuse de porter son enfant, que c'était la plus belle chose dont elle avait pu rêver en vingt ans.

Jackie essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'elle avait encore le temps d'y penser plus tard quand elle serait un peu plus vieille, et sage. Il entendait Rose pleurer mais savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de se montrer au milieu de leur dispute. Quelle que soit la conclusion de celle-ci, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Rose était enceinte de six mois. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter la grossesse. Le Docteur et Jackie n'aimaient pas ce fait, mais ils devaient l'accepter parce que c'était comme ça. Un sentiment de terreur étreignit ses cœurs soudainement, si soudainement, et il détestait ça car c'était déjà arrivé le mois dernier et il savait ce que ça signifiait. Il savait que Rose était en danger, maintenant, et ça le terrifiait car le bruit sourd qui suivit confirma ce sentiment de terreur. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il entendit Jackie lui hurler de venir immédiatement.

 _J'étais dans la chambre avant que Jackie ne puisse prononcer la dernière syllabe de mon nom. Rose s'était effondrée au sol, trop faible pour se tenir debout trop longtemps. Elle était déjà fatiguée quand elle était sortie du TARDIS mais ça ne m'avait pas inquiété plus que d'ordinaire car elle est toujours plus ou moins fatiguée. C'est la faute des hormones, du bébé qui grandit, et de tous les problèmes de santé. Son corps change, tente de s'adapter à la vie qui grandit dans son ventre et qui réclame tant de choses d'elle, des choses qu'elle ne peut même pas donner. Jackie était penchée sur Rose, essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et Levi pleurait d'inquiétude. J'ai soulevé Rose et l'ai allongée sur son ancien lit – moins confortable que celui qu'elle a dans le TARDIS mais c'était parfait sur le moment. Je l'ai rapidement scannée avec mon tournevis sonique. Mon visage est devenu livide, mes cœurs se sont arrêtés et ma respiration s'est bloquée quand j'ai lu les résultats._

 _Le Loup était parti, définitivement parti. Le bébé a consommé toue l'énergie résiduelle de l'entité car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider avec le développement de son côté Seigneur du Temps, et maintenant, Rose est sans défense. Le remède que j'ai créé ne fonctionne plus. Le remède des Karactas marche encore et il l'aidera à passer les trois mois restants de la grossesse. Jackie m'a presque tué quand je lui ai dit à propos des énormes complications que la grossesse cause, mais Levi s'est interposée entre nous deux et m'a protégé cette fois. Je mérite sa colère, je mérite ses gifles car j'aurais dû arrêter Rose. J'ai été faible sur ce point car j'aime cette femme si profondément que c'en est douloureux. Cependant, sa colère et ma culpabilité ne nous mènent nulle part. Sauf dans la chambre de Rose où je l'ai remise sous médicaments, mais le problème est de retour à son point d'origine : qui vais-je sauver ? Rose, la femme qui me montre chaque jour que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, que je vaux quelque chose ? La femme que j'aime bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans l'univers ? Ou le bébé qui m'aime déjà aussi profondément et fortement que j'aime Rose ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 7/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Bien entendu, après que Rose a fait un malaise dans sa chambre, Jackie a insisté pour rester dans le coin jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse et elle m'a prévenu : plus de voyages. Je ne peux même pas disparaître une minute._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS : 7.

17/07/07

 _La situation ne peut pas être pire qu'elle ne l'est à présent. Autant Rose que moi avons cru qu'elle pourrait aller au bout de la grossesse sans autre incident majeur mais nous avons tous les deux eu tort. J'ai pensé que le Loup resterait en elle un peu plus longtemps, que ce serait assez jusqu'au jour où Rose accoucherait, mais j'ai surestimé le pouvoir qui subsistait en Rose, et je me hais réellement pour ça. Elle a été laissée sans défense et n'a que son faible corps humain pour affronter la croissance d'un bébé mi- humain, mi- extra-terrestre. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas suffisant. Et tout le monde peut le voir maintenant. Il n'y a plus moyen de le cacher. Rose s'est sentie assez bien durant quelques jours après le départ du Loup. Elle pouvait encore se promener un peu, et le bébé semblait plutôt calme, laissant sa maman en paix. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Un matin, elle s'est sentie si faible qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se lever de son lit._

 _Bien entendu, après que Rose a fait un malaise dans sa chambre, Jackie a insisté pour rester dans le coin jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse et elle m'a prévenu : plus de voyages. Je ne peux même pas disparaître une minute. Elle est presque tout le temps dans le TARDIS et ne quitte quasiment jamais la chambre de Rose, hormis pour prendre une douche et avaler quelque chose. Elle dort avec Rose dans son lit et me jette un regard noir si j'ai l'idée de me glisser dans le lit ou seulement de toucher Rose. Je peux l'approcher uniquement lorsque je dois lui donner ses médicaments ou quand j'ai un examen à faire. Jackie s'occupe de Rose pour tout le reste : manger, boire, massages… Elle me tient pour responsable de tout ça, et ne veut pas me voir plus que nécessaire. Elle me tient à l'écart de Rose et même si je suis autorisé à aller partout ailleurs dans le TARDIS, je me sens piégé dans une minuscule pièce qui est trop loin de Rose et ça me rend fou._

 _Autre chose qui rend totalement dingue, c'est le fait que Jackie insiste pour connaître le sexe du bébé alors que Rose et moi ne le savons pas. Rose ne m'a pas dit si elle souhaitait le savoir. Elle ne m'a pas dit non plus si elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle le veut, je ne regarderai pas le sexe du bébé, même si, étant le seul médecin à bord, je suis celui qui fait les échographies. Même si je le vois, je ne dirai rien. Peu importe l'insistance de Jackie pour savoir. Ce n'est pas sa décision. C'est celle de Rose. Et peut-être aussi la mienne puisque je suis le père. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Que je devienne père à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pourrait m'arriver de nouveau, et pour être honnête, je ne me sens pas prêt du tout à avoir un bébé à bord, même si cet enfant est une partie de la femme que j'aime profondément._

 _Et écoutez-moi parler comme le futur père que je suis supposé être. Je suppose que l'optimisme de Rose commence à me gagner, bien que tout semble aller mal pour elle dernièrement. Elle reste au lit toute la journée, ne bouge et ne parle quasiment pas, ce qui est très inhabituel pour cette femme très bavarde. Je ne pense pas que la présence surprotectrice de Jackie soit une bonne chose pour elle, mais qui suis-je pour juger une mère qui ne fait que s'inquiéter pour sa fille unique ? Et qui suis-je pour décider qui va vivre ou qui va mourir ? Le jour où 'tout le monde vivait' est si loin à présent, et c'est soit la vie de Rose, soit celle de notre enfant que je dois sacrifier. Je connais son choix, je connais mon choix, et quand j'en ai parlé avec Jackie, elle m'a supplié de sauver Rose plutôt que l'enfant. C'est compréhensible. Son seul enfant. A peine vingt ans. Elle a encore un tas de choses à vivre avant la fin de sa vie. Elle aurait dû avoir une vie plus longue, mais le bébé a aussi une vie à vivre._

 _Alors, aujourd'hui, je dois pratiquer l'échographie du septième mois, et celle-ci me rend nerveux. Ce bébé est presque entièrement formé maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'échographie pour le savoir. Dans les rares moments où je suis autorisé à toucher Rose, il essaie presque toujours de communiquer avec moi et je peux voir sa croissance et ses pensées. Ce n'est pas très clair mais c'est suffisant pour que je puisse voir, comprendre, aimer cet enfant. Je suis presque certain du sexe grâce à tous ces petits moments de communication volés et seule l'échographie confirmera ma supposition mais, encore une fois, c'est à Rose de décider si elle veut le savoir ou non. Et je suis quasiment sûr que Jackie a ennuyé Rose et l'a convaincue de demander le sexe du bébé. Je ne dirai rien jusqu'à ce que je sache que c'est sa décision, et pas celle de Jackie. Je ne veux pas réaliser les souhaits de Jackie, pas quand elle me traite si mal. Elle joue avec mes nerfs, avec mes limites, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas l'attaquer en retour car je ne veux pas qu'elle emmène Rose loin de moi. Rose a_ **besoin** _de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle. Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant._

Le Docteur ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Jackie en train de faire les cents pas dans le couloir devant la chambre de Rose. Elle semblait particulièrement énervée et le Docteur ne savait pas si c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait – ou n'avait pas – fait. Il préférait ne pas savoir. Jackie faisait déjà de sa vie un Enfer et il avait besoin d'une pause loin de sa fureur, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour à présent. De plus, il devait faire cet examen sur Rose. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un examen important, juste une vérification pour voir où en était la croissance du bébé, si tout allait bien pour lui. Juste une façon de rassurer Rose à propos de leur bébé, pendant qu'elle luttait pour tenir suffisamment longtemps pour accoucher. Elle était ravie de voir que son avis sur le bébé changeait, même s'il refusait de lui donner une raison sur le pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il lui montrerait. S'ils parvenaient à maintenir Jackie hors de la chambre assez longtemps.

— Vous avez fait ça, _l'attaqua immédiatement Jackie, en pointant un index sur sa poitrine_. Tout est de votre faute.

— De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Sa voix restait polie et calme. Inutile de répondre aussi agressivement qu'elle et d'aggraver les choses. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui répondre encore et encore que c'était de sa faute si Rose était enceinte, si elle se mourait à cause de son bébé. Bien sûr, elle voulait être grand-mère, mais pas tout de suite. C'était bien trop tôt à son goût, et elle ne voulait certainement pas d'un bébé à demi-extra-terrestre dans la famille Tyler. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça aux voisins ? A leurs amis ? Pas question qu'elle leur dise, et pas moyen que ce bébé soit normal même avec un patrimoine génétique à moitié humain. Il y aurait des choses, des habilités qui ne seraient définitivement pas humaines.

— Vous lui avez monté la tête ! Vous l'avez retournée contre moi !

— Et quand aurais-je eu le temps de faire une telle chose ?

— Vous avez passé votre temps à disparaître avec elle sans donner de nouvelles. J'aurais dû savoir que vous auriez une mauvaise influence sur elle.

— Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que lui montrer les merveilles de l'univers. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne la retournerais jamais contre sa propre famille, pas quand elle en a le plus besoin.

— Elle m'a jetée dehors.

— Vraiment ? _demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

— Ne vous avisez pas de vous foutre de moi, l'extra-terrestre !

— Je ne me moque pas.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas poser la question 'qu'avez-vous encore fait' qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Jackie put la voir dans ses yeux. Elle ne le gifla pas, ne lui donna pas de coup de poing. Elle ne l'attaqua pas de nouveau. Elle ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Plus qu'énervée, elle était blessée. Il ne connaîtrait pas le dernier mot de cette histoire. Pas encore.

— Je sais que vous devez faire l'échographie aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous lui parler ?

— Que suis-je supposé dire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse lui remettre du plomb dans le crâne.

— Oh, croyez-moi, j'ai essayé ! _fit le Docteur avec un petit rire_.

— Alors, essayez encore !

Le Docteur hocha la tête seulement pour se débarrasser d'elle car il savait que c'était inutile. Quel qu'ait été le sujet de la dispute, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Rose l'avait, et elle ne laisserait personne d'autre l'avoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle était, et le désordre hormonal causé par la grossesse ne faisait que rendre cette partie d'elle encore pire. Il le savait, car il l'avait affrontée tant de fois auparavant. Il dépassa Jackie sans un mot et entra dans la chambre de Rose. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était un désordre de matériel médical mélangé avec les affaires de Rose et c'était plutôt triste pour lui de voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir : Rose décliner et lui tentant de la sauver.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était froide de nouveau, mais il l'était aussi. C'était quelque chose de normal pour lui, et il se demandait si le bébé ne forçait pas le corps de Rose à s'ajuster à sa nature de Seigneur du Temps. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir de cette baisse de température pourtant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir beaucoup dernièrement, car Jackie le tenait à l'écart.

— Salut, _lui murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement son front._

— Hey, _lui répondit-elle faiblement_. Ça faisait longtemps.

— J'ai essayé de mon mieux de venir, mais tu sais comment est ta mère.

— Ouais.

Son murmure et ses yeux trahissaient la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers sa mère à ce moment. Une colère que le Docteur savait éphémère. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Rose avait seulement besoin de temps pour se calmer, pour oublier la dispute. Une dispute futile, il en était certain. Ou Jackie avait encore essayé de lui faire changer d'avis sur sa décision. Elle n'en changerait pas. Personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Rose voulait ce bébé, même si ça la tuait. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis, Jackie ne le pouvait pas non plus. Ce bébé allait vivre, quoi qu'ils puissent dire. Ils devaient juste trouver un moyen de sauver Rose aussi.

— Elle veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité.

— Elle veut que mon bébé meure.

Elle glissa ses mains sur son ventre et un autre sourire traversa son visage quand le bébé donna un coup de pied. Le Docteur plaça sa main libre sur les siennes. Il sentit le désormais familier lien s'activer dans son esprit. Le bébé était également heureux de le revoir. Le Docteur le sentait.

— Notre bébé va vivre.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

C'était une question qu'elle avait brûlé de lui poser, mais n'avait jamais osé, et puisque sa mère ne le laissait pas entrer dans la chambre sauf pour les obligations médicales, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler énormément durant le dernier mois qui s'était écoulé. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Jackie l'avait étouffée et Rose en avait eu assez. Elle ne voulait que son Docteur, elle voulait le père de son enfant. Alors, elle avait jetée Jackie dehors avant le moment où il viendrait pour qu'il puisse n'être que tous les deux.

— Je peux te montrer. Tu comprendras mieux.

— Fais-le.

— D'accord. Ferme les yeux.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Le Docteur déplaça l'une de ses mains à elle et pressa gentiment ses doigts sur sa tempe à lui. Son autre main ne bougea jamais de son ventre. Il entremêla seulement leurs doigts ensemble. Il aida Rose à ouvrir son esprit pour qu'elle puisse être réceptive au lien télépathique qu'il partageait avec le bébé. Ce fut plus simple qu'il l'avait pensé et bientôt le bébé put communiquer avec sa mère à travers le Docteur. Il remplit son esprit de tant d'amour et de réconfort que des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rose. C'était si beau et si chaleureux et cela la fit aimer davantage cet enfant.

— Vous avez communiqué ensemble pendant que je dormais, _murmura-t-elle doucement, profitant de ce petit contact avec leur enfant._

— Ça m'a surpris la première fois puis j'ai mis ma main sur ton ventre chaque nuit car c'était tellement agréable de communiquer avec ce petit être. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'amour auparavant. Personne, hormis toi, ne m'a montré tant d'amour auparavant et, petit à petit, nous avons tissé un lien.

— Oh, Docteur, c'est _fantastique_.

— Ça ne m'aide pas avec le choix que je dois faire, pourtant.

Il rompit lentement le lien et reposa sa main sur son ventre. Il évita son regard, sachant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement pas.

— Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que notre bébé meure. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un autre choix qui va te briser, qui va faire voler ton âme en éclats. Et tu n'as pas à faire ce choix.

— C'est ce que la prophétie dit.

— Depuis quand, _commença-t-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes,_ mon Docteur écoute-t-il ces conneries ? Nous avons survécu au Méchant Loup. Tu peux nous sauver, le bébé et moi. Je peux le sentir, au fond de moi. Tu vas trouver quelque chose. Tu vas me sauver, tu vas sauver notre bébé. Tu trouveras quelque chose, Docteur. Tu ne laisseras personne mourir, tu ne vas faire aucun putain de choix.

Le Docteur pensa d'abord qu'elle délirait mais il réalisa très vite qu'elle était parfaitement lucide. Aucun signe de fièvre ou de délire dans ses yeux. C'était seulement sa foi en lui. Elle lui faisait confiance avec sa vie alors qu'il lui avait prouvé tant de fois qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance sur ce point. Elle devait être aveuglée par ses sentiments pour lui, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il devait se montrer à la hauteur de cette confiance. Il devait les sauver tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête. Jackie était revenue dans la chambre puisque personne n'en sortait, ni ne lui demandait de venir. Au début, le Docteur pensait qu'elle parlait du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore pratiqué l'échographie mais il finit par suivre son regard. Elle fixait sa main sur le ventre de Rose, sa main qui brillait d'une lueur dorée. Le bébé ne pouvait pas avoir cette énergie par Rose alors il se servait chez son père et le Docteur ne l'avait même pas senti. Il sourit à Rose.

— On dirait que notre bébé nous donne la solution à nos problèmes.

 _Je pense que personne n'a compris ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit ça, mais c'était la vérité. La solution avait été sous nos yeux depuis le début et je ne l'ai pas vue bien que le bébé l'ait déjà fait. Il me le montrait depuis que j'ai découvert que Rose était enceinte. Je suis la réponse. J'ai toujours été la réponse. C'était si évident que personne n'y a pensé. J'ai juste à donner un peu de mon sang, pas trop car il y a toujours des risques de rejet, pour que le bébé puisse avoir les éléments Seigneur du Temps dont il a besoin pour la fin de sa croissance. Aussi simple que ça. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je n'ai pas pensé à cette solution au lieu de feuilleter tous les livres et de créer tous les remèdes possibles et imaginables que je pouvais. Le remède, c'est mon sang, et tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est remplir des poches en plastique pour faire des transfusions sanguines à Rose. Juste assez de sang pour que le bébé survive. Je pense que Jackie m'a en partie pardonné car il y a une bonne chance pour que Rose survive maintenant._

 _Alors, j'ai commencé à remplir des poches en plastique après avoir pratiqué l'échographie – c'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu au début. Le son des deux cœurs battant m'a rempli d'une indescriptible joie, et le fait que le bébé soit parfaitement sain en dépit des problèmes de santé de sa mère m'a soulagé bien plus que je ne l'admettrais. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cet enfant au final. Peut-être autant que j'aime Rose. Peut-être autant que cet enfant m'aime. J'ai bien deviné le sexe du bébé aussi, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand je l'ai vu, et à cause de ce petit sourire, à cause des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mon visage, Jackie et Rose ont voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Elles m'ont toutes les deux demandé de leur dire quel était le sexe du bébé. Alors, c'est officiel : nous allons être les parents d'une petite fille. Rose se dispute déjà avec sa mère au sujet du prénom que portera notre petite fille, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais un mot à dire, même si j'ai déjà un nom en tête._

 _Une fille. Je vais être le père d'une petite fille. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis la Guerre du Temps. Rose avait raison : ce bébé est un don. Un don de la vie. Un don de l'espoir. L'espoir que je ne suis pas tout à fait perdu, que je peux être sauvé, que j'ai été sauvé. Le don de l'amour et de la rédemption. Et si je peux sauver et Rose, et le bébé, j'aurai définitivement mérité cet amour et cette rédemption qu'ils me donnent déjà._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 8/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _Bien entendu, après que Rose a fait un malaise dans sa chambre, Jackie a insisté pour rester dans le coin jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse et elle m'a prévenu : plus de voyages. Je ne peux même pas disparaître une minute._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS: 8.

04/08/07

 _Encore un mois. Encore un mois à tenir et tout sera fini. Le bébé sera né, et les problèmes seront terminés. En supposant que Rose survive bien entendu. La question est toujours là, dans un coin de mon esprit, même si je la garde pour moi. Je ne veux inquiéter aucune des femmes à bord, et j'essaie de me convaincre que tout ira bien. Il n'y a pas de raison que quelque chose se passe mal, pas vrai ? Aucune raison, hormis cette prophétie qui me hante encore. Le bébé, ou Rose. Rose avait raison. Je n'écoute jamais ces conneries, mais cette fois, c'est à son sujet et peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle je suis si désemparé. Peut-être est-ce là la raison pour laquelle je ne cesse d'y repenser et de m'inquiéter de ce qui va se passer. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession totale de courses et de désastres, de pertes et de douleur. Je ne pense pas que ça va changer seulement parce que j'aime une femme humaine, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que tout peut arriver._

 _Peu importe, je choisis de croire Rose, de croire que tout va bien se passer. Après que nous ayons découvert pour mon sang, tout a semblé prendre un bon tour. Rose n'a montré aucun signe de rejet après la première transfusion. J'ai, après que Jackie a lourdement insisté, dû pratiquer des tests sur moi-même pour être sûr que je n'étais pas porteur de quelque maladie que ce soit… Que pensait-elle ? Les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont jamais malades alors notre sang n'est porteur d'aucune maladie. Notre biologie supérieure nous empêche d'attraper quoi que ce soit, d'un simple rhume à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mais j'ai fait les tests. Seulement pour qu'elle soit rassurée, et il n'y avait effectivement rien. De plus, en se protégeant, notre petite fille protège aussi sa mère. Bon, elle permet au moins au sang de Rose de rester 'propre', et maintenant que je lui donne les composants Seigneur du Temps dont elle a besoin, Rose se sent de mieux en mieux. C'est un soulagement, pour tout le monde._

 _Aussitôt qu'elle s'est sentie assez forte pour sortir de son lit, elle a recommencé à se promener dans le TARDIS, même si je n'étais pas d'accord, mais Jackie m'a donné l'argument le plus irréfutable pour me convaincre : c'est bon aussi bien pour le bébé que pour Rose car cela fait circuler son sang et Rose en a vraiment besoin après être restée au lit pendant des semaines. C'est bon pour ses pieds, pour ses chevilles, mais aussi pour l'oxygénation du bébé et de la mère et cela repousse quelques maladies bien humaines. Elle est pourtant d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Rose doit toujours être accompagnée chaque fois qu'elle veut marcher alors nous le faisons à tour de rôle. Elle est devenue moins dure avec moi maintenant et m'autorise à passer du temps avec Rose. Nous profitons de ces petits moments que nous avons et quand Rose se sent fatiguée de marcher, je la force gentiment à s'asseoir et recrée le lien pour qu'elle puisse également communiquer avec le bébé._

 _Aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de différent alors que nous marchions ensemble. Jackie était retournée dans son appartement pour rassembler quelques trucs dont Rose pourrait avoir besoin durant le dernier mois de la grossesse, mais elle m'a menacé de me botter le cul si jamais j'essayais de m'envoler avec Rose et ma boîte pendant qu'elle n'était pas là. Tentant, mais pas de voyage. C'est mieux pour Rose. Donc, même si je n'aime pas ça, je suis bloqué sur Terre jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Rose n'aime pas non plus le fait d'être bloquée sur Terre, mais elle comprend que nous le faisons pour sa santé. Elle était un peu déprimée aujourd'hui – et je suis surpris qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps avec tout ce qui s'est passé – alors je vais lui montrer un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis quelque temps. Quand Jackie me tenait à l'écart, je devais garder mon esprit occupé alors j'ai commencé à travailler sur quelque chose pour notre bébé. J'espérais que Rose l'aimerait et ça me rendait vraiment nerveux._

 _Alors, je l'ai emmenée vers une pièce, juste entre ma chambre et la sienne, mais je ne lui ai pas bandé les yeux pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'elle trébuche et qu'elle tombe, même si je la tenais fermement. Le TARDIS lui a fait croire que c'était une pièce tout à fait normale et a tout révélé après que j'ai fermé la porte. Je me souviens de cette expression de surprise et de joie et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait la pièce changer et révéler la chambre que j'ai construite. Le TARDIS m'a beaucoup aidé avec la peinture des murs pendant que je construisais les meubles. Bien entendu, nous avons choisi le thème de l'espace alors la pièce est peinte aux couleurs des étoiles, des trous noirs et des planètes. Les couleurs de l'univers. Rose s'est promenée dans la chambre en caressant légèrement les meubles de bois. Sa caresse était délicate, et pleine de tendresse. Elle est ensuite revenue vers moi et m'a serré très fort dans ses bras et m'a embrassé avec tant d'amour. Elle aimait de toute évidence que j'avais fait._

 _Puisque nous avions un peu de temps avant que Jackie ne revienne, nous nous sommes étendus sur le sol rendu mou par la présence de la moquette et avons observé les étoiles au plafond. Rose était allongée sur le côté, sa tête sur ma poitrine, sa main tenant la mienne sur son ventre. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne me demande si j'avais réfléchi à un nom. J'y ai vraiment réfléchi, mais n'en ai jamais dit un mot puisque c'était une bataille entre Rose et sa mère. Donc, alors que nous partagions ce moment de calme ensemble, je lui ai dit le nom que j'avais en tête et elle m'a avouée que sa mère et elle y avaient pensé aussi. Je suppose que nous allons le garder en tant que nom final, et je l'adore. C'est un nom charmant, et je suis ravi que Rose m'ait autorisé à avoir un mot dans cette affaire. Elle veut que j'y sois totalement impliqué, et choisir le nom de ma future fille est l'une des grandes étapes. Je veux être le meilleur père et le meilleur petit-ami possible pour Rose et notre fille._

 _J'ai ramené Rose à sa chambre quelques minutes avant que Jackie ne revienne. Elle avait besoin de repos et je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour sa sieste quotidienne. Jackie nous a retrouvés là, et sitôt dans la chambre, elle a décidé de m'envoyer en ville pour acheter quelque chose que Rose voulait vraiment manger. Je n'y ai vu aucune objection. Si Rose veut manger ce plat – encore un étrange mélange de nourriture – alors, elle devrait l'avoir. Je le ferai pour elle, et je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter puisque Jackie va garder un œil sur elle pendant que je serai en ville. En tant que femme qui est déjà passée par une grossesse – une normale mais tout de même – en tant que mère, elle saura quoi faire si quelque chose se passe. Ou elle m'appellera. Je lui fais confiance sur ce point._

Le Docteur parcourait les rayons du magasin dans lequel il se trouvait, cherchant tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner ce plat que Rose voulait tant manger. Ses mains étaient déjà pleines de ces ingrédients puisqu'il n'avait pas pris de panier à l'entrée du magasin. Des gens le regardaient étrangement, d'autres souriaient même alors qu'il se débattait pour tout garder en place dans ses bras, en se demandant quel type de fromage Rose préférerait dans son repas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait tant de fromages différents sur Terre. Comment était-il supposé savoir lequel elle voudrait ? Et Jackie ne cessait de rallonger sa liste en lui envoyant des messages – sur le téléphone de Rose puisque c'était le seul qu'il avait. Il devait trouver ce fromage, et qu'est-ce que Jackie lui demandait ? Du pop-corn, du chocolat et des raisins secs. Il supposait – et espérait vraiment – que tout était pour Rose car il ne voulait pas se retrouver à acheter de la nourriture pour Jackie.

— Je sais tout du temps et de l'espace, et je ne peux pas choisir un satané fromage, _soupira-t-il lourdement_.

Il ignorait totalement les regards sur lui, et les gens souriant mais il était conscient de leur présence et cela le faisait se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Comme s'il n'était pas assez humiliant d'être forcé aux tâches domestiques avec quelque chose d'aussi ennuyant que de faire des courses.

— Où en est-elle ? _lui demanda soudainement une femme_.

— Pardon ? _répondit-il en la regardant._

— Votre femme, où en est-elle dans sa grossesse ?

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil à sa question. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il achetait de la nourriture pour une femme enceinte ? Une femme enceinte qui n'était même pas sa femme, et ses cœurs lui firent mal, car il aimait vraiment cette femme et souhaitait vraiment qu'elle soit sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus loin dans le domestique. Cette femme avait définitivement changé sa vie, et tout ce qu'il avait été depuis si longtemps.

— Ce n'est pas ma femme. Juste… Juste mon amie.

— Vous devez vraiment aimer votre amie dans ce cas. Peu d'hommes s'impliquent dans les grossesses.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire que c'était quelque chose de très humain. Ce ne serait pas très malin de révéler qu'il n'était pas du tout humain, qu'il n'était qu'un extra-terrestre de passage. Un extra-terrestre qui était parvenu à faire en sorte qu'une jeune femme humaine tombe enceinte de lui. La femme penserait qu'il était soit fou, soit un adepte de toutes les théories sur la zone 51. Ce qui l'offenserait réellement.

— Huit mois. Environ trente-deux semaines.

— Oh, ça se rapproche.

— Oui.

— Vous devriez prendre celui-ci, _lui recommanda-t-elle en se saisissant d'un sachet de fromage_. Il est bon pour les futures mamans. Très sain.

Le Docteur hocha la tête pour la remercier alors qu'elle ajoutait le fromage dans ses bras déjà chargés de nourriture. Il n'était pas sûr que Rose se soucie vraiment de la partie 'bon pour la santé', mais lui s'en préoccupait. Il se souciait de sa santé et de celle de leur fille. La femme lui souhaita bonne chance et retourna à ses courses. Le Docteur se saisit des dernières choses dont il avait besoin avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Il régla toutes les choses qu'il avait prises et se dépêcha de retourner au TARDIS. Le téléphone ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche. Jackie l'appelait – qui d'autre insisterait autant ? – et il espérait que ce n'était pas trop important car il ne pouvait pas répondre, ses bras étant occupés à porter deux sacs pleins de nourriture. Au fond de lui cependant, il savait que c'était très important. Il avait cette sensation dans ses cœurs, une sensation qui revenait trop souvent à lui dernièrement. Il accéléra pour retourner au TARDIS plus vite.

Sa boîte bleue était maintenant en vue. Il accéléra encore plus, courant presque alors que la sensation s'accentuait dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant pratiquement. Ses bottes frappaient le sol à un rythme rapide. Les portes du TARDIS furent ouvertes avant même qu'il ne les atteigne et Jackie le tira presque de force à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air énervé, mais semblait également dans un état de précipitation paniquée.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Elle a perdu les eaux !

— Quoi ? _Les mots mirent un peu de temps à atteindre son cerveau._ Impossible ! C'est trop tôt !

Il jeta quasiment les sacs dans les bras de Jackie et courut vers la chambre de Rose. Il examina Rose rapidement. En effet, elle avait perdu les eaux et les draps étaient trempés de liquide amniotique. Rose tentait de respirer à travers la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et ça n'irait pas mieux dans les prochaines heures si – quand ! – elle serait véritablement en plein travail. Le Docteur repoussa les draps en expliquant à Rose ce qu'il faisait.

— Docteur, _l'appela-t-elle douloureusement_ , qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

— Tu as perdu les eaux, _dit-il très calmement, en glissant deux doigts en elle_. Parfait, on a encore du temps.

Elle n'était pas assez dilatée. Cela prendrait des heures avant qu'elle ne soit assez dilatée pour accoucher, mais il devait commencer la surveillance médicale du bébé et de la maman. Dans plus ou moins douze heures, le bébé serait là. Ils devaient seulement rester calmes et faire les choses méthodiquement. Le bébé était en avance, mais pas trop en avance. Ça pourrait passer.

— Les contractions ont commencé quand ?

— Un peu après ton départ. J'avais déjà mal quand nous étions dans la chambre.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— C'étaient des maux de dos. J'en ai déjà eu avant. C'est devenu plus douloureux après notre promenade puis j'ai pensé que j'avais mouillé le lit, mais maman ne m'a pas crue. Elle a dit la même chose que toi, que j'avais perdu les eaux, mais c'est trop tôt. Docteur, notre fille n'est pas encore prête à sortir.

Le Docteur posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Elle serrait sa main si fort que c'en était douloureux mais il ne se plaignit pas. Il était trop occupé à essayer de la rassurer. C'était trop tôt, c'était certain, mais c'était bon. Il était là et il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ils allaient donner naissance à ce bébé ensemble.

— Je sais, mais ça va. On va traverser ça ensemble. Elle a huit semaines d'avance, mais elle est en bonne santé et elle est à moitié Dame du Temps. Pas vraiment une fille patiente. Vous irez bien. Je vais m'en assurer.

— Je te fais confiance.

— Peux-tu me dire de combien sont espacées les contractions ?

— Environ vingt minutes, _fit la voix de Jackie qui était revenue dans la chambre après avoir rangé la nourriture que Rose ne mangerait pas à présent._ J'ai compté. Vieux réflexe.

— Bien. Ce n'est que le début. On va être très occupés dans les prochaines heures. On doit se préparer.

Et effectivement, ils se préparèrent. Pendant des heures, le Docteur et Jackie préparèrent tout pour la naissance à venir et aidèrent Rose à se détendre. Elle était bien trop anxieuse – c'était son premier bébé, c'était trop tôt et elle avait trop mal pour ne pas paniquer – et Jackie se rendit compte combien le Docteur prenait bien soin de sa fille dans cette épreuve difficile, combien il restait calme malgré la peur et la douleur qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux bleus en écho à celles de Rose. Il leur dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aidait une femme à accoucher, mais ça n'avait jamais été des humaines. Le procédé n'était pas très différent d'une espèce à une autre donc c'était tout bon. De plus, il avait l'aide de Jackie et du TARDIS. Tout irait bien. Tout _devait_ bien se passer. Ce choix n'arriverait pas. Le Docteur ne _pourrait_ pas le faire. Pas maintenant. Pas quand les choses allaient bien trop vite pour tout le monde.

Des heures s'écoulèrent et Rose souffrait de plus en plus alors que le travail avançait. Elle était maintenant dilatée de dix centimètres et les contractions étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle était prête à accoucher, et elle était déjà si fatiguée, mais elle devait tenir le coup juste un peu plus longtemps. Tout était prêt, et Jackie et lui étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils pouvaient le faire tant qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble. Le Docteur serait, eh bien, le docteur et Jackie serait la sage-femme.

— Okay, Rose, _déclara soudainement le Docteur_. Les vraies choses commencent maintenant. Tout se passe bien jusque-là. A présent, tout repose sur toi. Ça va être très dur, mais tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux. Tu devras pousser et bloquer et respirer quand je te le dirai. Ta mère et moi gardons un œil sur toi et sur le bébé. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu es prête ?

— Je suis prête, _marmonna-t-elle, respirant lentement pour faire passer une autre contraction._ Donnons naissance à notre fille, Docteur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent : le Docteur donnant des ordres à Rose et à Jackie et les deux femmes obéissant de leur mieux. Peu à peu, le bébé sortait et Rose tenait le choc, mais le Docteur n'était pas soulagé. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Les choses pouvaient encore dérailler dans les heures ou les jours à venir, mais pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Ses pleurs et ses hurlements de douleur le traversaient et le blessaient bien plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Il détestait voir sa Rose souffrir et savait combien un accouchement pouvait être douloureux. Non pas qu'il ait vécu cette expérience. C'était juste une connaissance commune.

— Je sais que tu es très fatiguée maintenant, Rose, mais c'est presque fini. Une dernière fois, d'accord ?

Rose acquiesça. Son visage était couvert de sueur, de larmes et ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux bien que Jackie tente de la rafraîchir avec un tissu frais de sa main libre, l'autre étant trop occupée à tenir la main de sa fille pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Rose poussa une dernière fois quand le Docteur le lui demanda, et soupira presque de soulagement quand ce fut fini, quand leur petite fille fut enfin sortie. Le Docteur lui sourit, en tenant leur bébé dans ses bras, et coupa le cordon ombilical, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

— Elle ne pleure pas, _remarqua faiblement Rose, en même temps que tout le monde_. Pourquoi ne pleure-t-elle pas, Docteur ?

Il ne savait pas, et il s'inquiétait parce que ça signifiait que la prophétie avait raison, qu'il avait un choix à faire et que s'il sauvait le bébé, ça voudrait dire que Rose… Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était sur le point de lancer la procédure d'urgence quand la petite fille commença à pleurer. Le Docteur soupira de soulagement et pratiqua tous les tests médicaux nécessaires. Tout allait bien pour elle. Une petite Dame du Temps en parfaite santé. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette propre et chaude, la berçant lentement et lui parlant calmement. Il se retourna pour la placer sur la poitrine de Rose afin que mère et fille puisse passer un moment ensemble mais, quand il vit le visage de Rose, il comprit que quelque chose s'était mal passé, et ses cœurs plongèrent dans sa poitrine. Une protestation silencieuse s'échappa de ses lèvres et il confia immédiatement le bébé à Jackie. Elle la prit mais elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Rose était trop pâle, et elle ne respirait plus.

— Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? _demanda Jackie, paniquée._ Pourquoi ne respire-t-elle plus ?

— Son corps a traversé pas mal d'épreuves dernièrement, et il n'était prêt à faire un tel effort, _répondit-il en scannant Rose avec son tournevis sonique._ Asystolie.

Il ordonna à Jackie d'aller dans une autre pièce et de prendre soin du bébé. Elle essaya de protester mais il l'envoya balader. Il était déjà en train de pratiquer les gestes de réanimation cardio-pulmonaire sur Rose, en la suppliant de continuer à se battre, de leur revenir. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas les quitter ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas les quitter alors qu'elle n'avait même pas tenu sa fille dans ses bras. Il persista à faire le massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche. Le tournevis sonique avait remarqué des changements dans le corps de Rose. Des changements causés par la présence du Loup, par le bébé qui avait grandi en elle, par le sang qu'il lui avait donné. Et il continuait de la supplier, continuait de tenter de sauver sa vie parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre, parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ces nouvelles informations pourraient être utiles. Et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues car elle ne revenait pas, et il y aurait des conséquences si elle ne revenait pas bientôt, et il ne voulait pas penser à comment il pourrait possiblement continuer s'il la perdait maintenant.

 _La réponse m'a frappée alors que le temps était presque écoulé. Je regardais le corps mort de la femme que j'aime, je regardais mes mains presser sa poitrine, et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres froides une nouvelle fois pour donner de l'air à ses poumons. Le mauvais pressentiment était encore là et je refusais de l'écouter, refusait de croire que ma Rose puisse être morte, et je pouvais à peine respirer ou vivre jusqu'à ce que je sache que je l'avais sauvée. Et les informations données par le tournevis sonique tourmentaient mon esprit. Cela voulait dire quelque chose. Je savais que ça voulait dire quelque chose et, soudain, la réponse m'est venue à l'esprit : le corps de Rose a changé. Le Loup l'a changé, le bébé l'a changé, mon sang l'a changé. Il s'est adapté – oh, quelle merveilleuse capacité ! – aux nouvelles choses qui lui arrivaient, et si Rose est encore humaine, elle a également une petite partie de Seigneur du Temps en elle. Une partie de Seigneur du Temps qui pourrait la sauver._

 _Dès que j'ai réussi à avoir un faible pouls, j'ai procédé à que ce que les Seigneurs du Temps nomment l'ultime sacrifice : je lui ai donné l'une de mes vies. J'ai transféré l'énergie régénérative d'une de mes futures vies dans son corps et j'ai attendu. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas prêté attention au temps. Je sais seulement que j'ai attendu, et si son cœur bat maintenant à un fort rythme, ma Rose Tyler n'a toujours pas ouvert ses beaux yeux marrons. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant, si elle va survivre ou si son corps va rejeter mon énergie. Je déteste ne pas savoir et je déteste attendre alors je l'ai mise sous surveillance médicale rapprochée et Jackie reste avec elle. Oh, elle me hait de nouveau, mais je n'ai pas fait de choix, et j'espère vraiment que ma Rose va survivre à tout ça. Et en attendant que maman se réveille, je prends soin de notre petite Millie Tyler comme le meilleur papa que je puisse être, en lui racontant des histoires sur le courage de sa maman, et sur le fait qu'elle allait bientôt la rencontrer. Si tout se passe bien._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : _Waste the night_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 9/9.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : _"_ _L'homme se nommait lui-même le Docteur mais il pensait qu'il ne méritait plus ce nom. Un nouveau nom comme le Lâche ou le Tueur lui irait mieux, mais curieusement, il ne le changea pas._ _"_**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination.**

* * *

MOIS: 9.

04/09/07

 _Il était une fois un homme seul voyageant dans une boîte bleue. Cet homme était très seul et très triste car il avait perdu sa famille et ses amis dans un terrible conflit. Cet homme était également plein de colère, une colère qui brûlait dans ses veines, à cause de certaines choses qu'il avait dû faire. Il voyageait à travers le temps et l'espace avec sa boîte qui était plus grande à l'intérieur. Parfois, il s'arrêtait sur une planète et aidait des gens. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais il espérait que le bien qu'il faisait l'aiderait à ne plus se détester autant. Il n'arrêta jamais de voyager, même s'il pouvait parfois passer des jours et des semaines enfermé dans sa boîte. Parfois, il ne voulait voir personne, et ne faisait que rester seul, dans sa chambre, à pleurer pour que personne ne voie combien il était brisé. Seule sa boîte magique pouvait le voir, et elle ne pouvait pas le réconforter par leur lien télépathique._

 _L'homme se nommait lui-même le Docteur mais il pensait qu'il ne méritait plus ce nom. Un nouveau nom comme le Lâche ou le Tueur lui irait mieux, mais curieusement, il ne le changea pas. Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait au nom du Docteur. Il l'avait fait au nom de la guerre. Il avait très certainement sauvé l'univers ce jour-là, mais il avait également perdu sa famille et ses amis, et savoir qu'ils étaient tous morts de ses mains rendait tout cela encore plus difficile à accepter et à supporter. Mais il garda son nom, et continua de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace et d'essayer d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de ses cœurs. Avec le temps, les sentiments de douleur et de perte lui firent apprécier les petites choses de la vie, lui firent apprécier la vie et ses manifestations, et il se battait pour les gens qui continuaient à croire en ces petites choses qu'il ne méritait plus._

 _Un jour que le Docteur profitait paisiblement d'un peu de temps libre sur Terre, il se retrouva traqué par les Autons, des créatures faites de plastique et contrôlées par la Conscience Nestène. Son instinct de survie lui disait de courir, de courir aussi vite que possible avant que les Autons ne déclarent une guerre et le forcent à replonger dans la noirceur de son âme. Son instinct protecteur pourtant lui disait de rester et de protéger cette planète encore une fois. Alors, il resta et se cacha dans un magasin pour piéger les Autons. Ce fut à moment qu'il entendit son hurlement. Il se précipita au sous-sol et vit les Autons la menacer. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et courut vers elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il avait attrapé sa main et lui avait dit de courir._

 _Il ne lâcha pas sa main pendant qu'ils couraient dans ce sous-sol pour survivre. Il joua la carte de l'homme intelligent et détaché quand il la renvoya chez elle. Il pensait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, mais il avait tellement tort et il était si aveugle, si fermé aux sentiments qu'il pensait inutiles. Il la supplia presque de venir avec lui après qu'ils avaient vaincu les Autons ensemble, après qu'elle avait sauvé sa vie, et elle refusa, alors il décida simplement de tourner la page et de retourner à sa triste vie de solitude. Il finit par revenir et ajouta quelque chose qui la fit changer d'avis et venir avec lui. Elle abandonnait tout derrière elle juste pour le suivre dans la folle course pour voir l'univers. Au début, il voulait seulement lui montrer qu'il était impressionnant, qu'il était plus que cet homme fou qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il était égoïste, ne pensant qu'à lui, ne pensant qu'à ce qu'elle penserait de lui. Etait-ce si mal ?_

 _Le nom de la jeune femme blonde était Rose. Rose Tyler. Un nom qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier même s'il essayait. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas. Rose Tyler n'était pas une femme qu'il voulait oublier un jour. Ils voyagèrent ensemble pendant un moment – quelques années, ou peut-être seulement quelques mois – et elle réussit à l'atteindre d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Quand il pensait être celui qui lui montrait les merveilles du temps et de l'espace, elle était celle qui lui montrait que chaque vie comptait. Elle lui montrait que la compassion pouvait guérir. Elle lui montrait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle lui montrait qu'il pouvait être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il pouvait être aimé. Elle lui prouvait que tout était possible, même ce qu'il pensait être impossible. Elle était forte, et courageuse, et rayonnante, et si vivant quand il était si faible, si lâche, si terne et si mort à l'intérieur. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était lentement tombé amoureux de Rose Tyler. Si vite, si profond, si douloureux._

 _Elle le faisait se sentir en vie, lui fit apprécier encore plus les petites choses de la vie, lui fit penser que peut-être, seulement peut-être, il n'était pas une cause perdue. Peut-être pouvait-il être sauvé, et peut-être pourrait-elle le sauver. Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était précisément ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait vu l'homme seul et brisé et avait décidé de ramasser les pièces de son être et de les recoller ensemble. Au moment où il réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps, il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Elle se mourait pour le sauver de la plus grande menace de l'univers, et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui l'avait sauvé, mourir pour lui. Rose Tyler est la personne la plus pure qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa lumière s'éteindre. Il se sacrifia pour la protéger et trouva la force de lui faire ses adieux bien que son corps entier se consumait. Il repoussait la mort, tentant d'avoir un peu plus de temps avec elle._

 _Cependant, c'était court, trop court et bientôt, tout devint si sombre mais si lumineux en même temps. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et c'était douloureux, oh tellement douloureux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il devait juste attendre que ce soit fini, que la douleur disparaisse. Attendre d'être un autre homme qui prendrait soin de sa précieuse Rose. Il espérait. Si le nouveau Docteur, si le nouveau lui ne prenait pas soin d'elle, il savait qu'il serait désespéré. Il le saurait d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne changea jamais. C'était un miracle qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, mais il resta ce même vieil homme fou qu'elle avait toujours connu, et elle était celle qui prenait soin de lui quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux de nouveau. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux entre le moment où il s'était écroulé et le moment où il s'était réveillé, mais ils ne savaient pas encore vraiment ce que c'était. C'étaient des doutes, des hésitations, des petits contacts et des petites conversations, mais jamais la vérité._

 _La vérité fut dite des heures après que le Docteur avait été jeté hors de l'appartement de la maman de Rose. Sa mère était une femme avec un fort caractère et qui pouvait être légèrement effrayante si vous faisiez l'erreur de toucher sa fille d'une façon qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Docteur, n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le fait qu'il ait emmené Rose au loin dans les étoiles, mais le Docteur comprenait. Il comprenait que la mère avait peur de perdre son seul enfant aux mains d'un homme des étoiles qui avait une vie si dangereuse et imprévisible, mais le mal était déjà fait. Rose Tyler était déjà tombée amoureuse du Docteur, et quand elle le rejoignit dans sa boîte cette nuit-là, elle lui prouva combien elle l'aimait. Cet amour était plus fort et plus grand que la boîte bleue sans fin dans laquelle il voyageait, et il fut bientôt submergé par cet amour. Si submergé qu'il la laissa enfin voir ses sentiments, qu'il s'autorisa à l'aimer pour de vrai. Et ça faisait du bien._

 _Quelques mois s'écoulèrent après cette nuit où ils s'étaient révélés leurs sentiments, et c'étaient des mois de bonheur bien que le Docteur soit très inquiet pour sa Rose Tyler qui agissait si étrangement, sa si précieuse Rose Tyler qui était atteinte d'une maladie qu'il ne pouvait pas guérir. Il découvrit bientôt qu'elle portait son enfant, mais puisqu'il était un homme des étoiles, c'était trop pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas l'endurer. Heureusement, le Docteur avait l'aide de quelques-uns de ses amis de l'espace et il parvint à aider son amour jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus le supporter. C'était par une chaude nuit d'août, sur Terre, que Rose lui donna le meilleur des cadeaux de la vie : elle lui donna une petite fille. Une part de lui et une partie d'elle dans un tout petit bébé. Un cadeau de la vie. Un cadeau de l'espoir. Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée puisque tout s'était mal déroulée pour elle, car elle mourut dans le processus._

 _Le Docteur se retrouva désespéré et la joie qu'il avait ressentie en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras s'envola quand il se rendit compte que sa Rose était partie. Il confia son bébé à la mère de Rose et lui ordonna d'aller dans une autre pièce pendant qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ramener Rose. Absolument tout son possible. Quand il sentit le plus faible signe de vie en elle, il fit le sacrifice ultime. Le Docteur était un homme qui pouvait changer de visage et tricher sur la Mort. Il était un homme qui possédait plusieurs vies, alors il choisit de donner l'une de ses vies restantes à la femme qu'il aimait pour être certain qu'elle allait survivre. Depuis ce jour, il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille du sommeil dans lequel elle était piégée. Ça n'arriva jamais pourtant. Les jours passaient et elle restait endormie, et le Docteur se sentait vraiment très seul alors qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa fille, et avec la mère de Rose. Et cela le faisait tellement souffrir de voir que sa Rose ne se réveillait pas._

Le Docteur était étendu sur le côté dans son lit. Il était entièrement habillé, et portait même ses bottes et sa veste. Il était resté éveillé durant des jours, surveillant Rose, prenant soin de Millie et jouant avec elle, discutant avec Jackie. Il avait refusé de dormir, même quand Jackie insistait pour qu'il se repose un peu avant de s'écrouler lui aussi. Il avait résisté pendant cinq jours avant de commencer à montrer des signes d'une intense fatigue causée par le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de courir partout. Puis, il avait commencé à prendre quelques heures de sommeil ici et là quand Jackie surveillait Rose ou s'occupait de Millie. En ce moment, la petite fille dormait contre sa poitrine, sa petite main agrippant son pull. Le Docteur l'avait l'enveloppée dans un pan de sa veste en cuir et il avait un bras lâchement posé sur son petit corps. Elle dormait elle aussi très profondément, et parfois, elle soupirait de contentement et raffermissait sa prise sur le vêtement.

Jackie se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte, légèrement appuyée sur l'encadrement, et regardait la scène devant ses yeux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le Docteur serait un bon père, mais elle avait eu tort. Quand elle l'observait avec Millie, elle était toujours surprise de voir combien il était bon en tant que père. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de le voir ainsi, mais il y avait toujours une pointe de tristesse en elle car Rose ne pouvait pas voir la beauté de tout ça. Un mois s'était écoulé et elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le Docteur avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un coma régénératif, qu'elle se réveillerait quand son corps se serait entièrement remis de l'épreuve qu'il avait dû traverser. Il avait sous-entendu que Rose était à présent un peu plus comme lui car le bébé l'avait changée. Mais pas trop. Juste assez pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Si elle se réveillait un jour.

Millie bougea légèrement et le Docteur la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Fille et père soupirèrent de contentement mais aucun d'eux ne se réveilla. Jackie sourit de nouveau, et elle fut tentée de prendre une photo de ce moment. Juste pour l'ajouter à un futur album photo. Juste pour que Rose puisse le voir.

— Si tu pouvais les voir, Rose, _murmura tristement Jackie_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Docteur puisse être un bon père.

— Je peux les voir, maman, _lui répondit la voix de_ Rose, et je suis ravie de voir que tu changes d'avis sur lui.

Jackie se retourna et resta bouche bée. Rose se tenait à côté d'elle. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et elle souriait à la vue de cette scène toute mignonne. Un petit carnet en cuir était coincé entre ses bras et sa poitrine. Le carnet en cuir du Docteur. Il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre plus tôt. Jackie écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa que Rose était vraiment là, que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Elle la serra immédiatement très fort dans ses bras, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Rose répondit à cette étreinte et lui frotta le dos gentiment.

— Quand t'es-tu… _commença Jackie, mais elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase._

— Il y a environ une heure. J'ai pris une douche pour me débarrasser de la raideur de mes muscles et ai changé de vêtements. Le TARDIS m'a conduite ici quand j'ai eu fini.

En effet, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et ses vêtements étaient propres. Sa peau était fraîche et elle avait l'air vraiment bien et en pleine santé. Comme si elle avait eu une nuit complète de sommeil et non pas un mois. Rose rompit l'étreinte et regarda le Docteur et leur fille dormir ensemble.

— Il est épuisé. Il n'a pas arrêté de courir partout depuis, eh bien…

— Depuis que je suis morte.

— Ouais.

— Mais il m'a sauvée. Il nous a sauvées toutes les deux.

— J'essaye encore de comprendre ce point.

— Il m'a offert une vie plus longue pour la passer avec lui, avec notre fille.

— Il t'a rendue comme lui.

— Non. Je suis encore humaine, maman. Plus à 100%, mais encore humaine.

— …

— Et qu'importe ce que je suis, je serai toujours ta petite fille.

Rose serra de nouveau sa mère dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lentement marcher dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea près du Docteur et pressa son corps contre son dos. Elle lui embrassa la tête avec amour et passa un bras autour de lui. Sa main trouva sa fille et elle lui caressa la tête en souriant. Le Docteur sourit dans son sommeil, mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé.

— Tu l'as fait, Docteur, _murmura Rose à son oreille._ Tu nous as sauvées toutes les deux.

Cette fois, il se réveilla. Soudain. Et il la regarda. Surpris. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait sauvée. Il avait sauvé leur fille. Et à présent, ils profiteraient d'une toute nouvelle vie ensemble. Ils avaient survécu. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous assis sur le lit comme la petite famille qu'ils étaient. Millie dormait encore, mais dans les bras de son père cette fois. Elle se réveillait lentement à cause des voix autour d'elle. Il y avait une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Une voix qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

— Tu as laissé ça dans ma chambre, _dit calmement Rose en déposant le petit carnet en cuir sur le lit._ C'est une belle histoire.

— Tu n'étais pas supposée lire ça, _lui répondit-il alors que Millie ouvrait les yeux._ L'as-tu vraiment aimée ?

— Je préfère la fin.

— Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rencontres enfin notre petite fille, _fit-il en souriant._

Millie était tout à fait réveillée maintenant et elle regardait autour d'elle, curieuse. Le Docteur tendit leur fille à Rose et sourit quand la petite fille toucha le visage de Rose qui lui parlait tendrement. Le visage de Rose était illuminé d'un doux sourire, et de tant d'amour dans ses yeux quand elle regardait la petite fille. Sa petite fille. Elle était si belle. Elle ressemblait certainement à sa mère, mais elle avait bien les yeux de son père. Ces yeux bleus perçants que Rose aimait tant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire où sa langue dépassait. Un sourire pour lequel il mourait une troisième fois sans hésitation. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils n'avaient plus à cacher les sentiments qu'ils se portaient mutuellement maintenant. Ils étaient une famille. Le Docteur avait toujours son lien avec Millie, et il était plus puissant maintenant qu'elle était née. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur le lit, le lien était très présent et leurs esprits étaient remplis avec l'amour qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres. Le plus beau et le plus puissant lien qui puisse exister. Le seul lien que le Docteur voulait garder et chérir pour toujours.

 _Il fallut à sa charmante Rose un mois entier pour se remettre totalement et enfin se réveiller de son sommeil, mais le Docteur n'était pas là quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un petit carnet en cuir sur la table de nuit. Elle sourit car elle l'avait vu écrire dans ce carnet tant de fois auparavant, mais n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu'il écrivait. Peut-être l'avait-il laissé là pour qu'elle le lise. Elle hésita, prit une douche, et changea de vêtements. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle commença à lire l'histoire que le Docteur avait écrite durant tous ces mois où ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Leur histoire. C'était tout simplement leur histoire, et même si elle fut triste de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle souriait aussi à cause de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire entre les lignes et dans les mots. Elle avait été horrible avec lui, mais il semblait comprendre que c'étaient principalement les hormones qui parlaient pour elle. Cette histoire était la plus précieuse de toutes à ses yeux._

 _Plus tard, elle rejoignit le Docteur dans la chambre où il dormait avec leur petite fille. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi elles avaient tous les deux survécus, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle puisque le Docteur ne serait pas seul. Plus jamais. Rose serra sa mère dans ses bras et sourit à la beauté du père dormant avec sa fille avant de les rejoindre. La surprise fut complète et tous les trois partagèrent un moment ensemble avant que la maman de Rose ne revienne avec le biberon de Millie. Le Docteur voulait montrer à Rose comment nourrir leur bébé, mais il réalisa vite qu'elle le faisait déjà très bien. C'était comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle était si naturelle, et le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était maintenant temps pour Rose de passer un peu de temps avec leur fille, d'apprendre à la connaître, lentement mais sûrement. Et bientôt, ils lui montreraient les étoiles._

 _Un jour, alors qu'ils voyageaient tous les trois, le Docteur rencontra le Méchant Loup. Du moins, une des formes du Méchant Loup. Elle lui dit qu'elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de choix entre sa fille et sa maintenant future femme. Elle savait également qu'il allait sauver le bébé, et s'était attendue à ce que Rose meure au moment où il avait pris sa décision sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir pourtant, c'était qu'il se battrait tant pour sauver la vie de Rose, qu'il lui donnerait l'une de ses vies restantes pour ce faire. Quand elle avait vu sa détermination à sauver mère et fille, le Méchant Loup avait décidé de faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Rose – et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas régénéré : car Rose ne l'avait pas voulu et avait usé d'une partie du pouvoir qui lui restait pour le garder ainsi – et serait à jamais une partie de son esprit. Quand il lui avait donné de l'énergie régénérative, il avait redonné des forces au Loup. Et pour le féliciter d'avoir brisé la prophétie et de se battre pour les causes justes, elle avait donné à Rose le cadeau d'immortalité._

 _Le Docteur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour. Ses terribles actions avaient été pardonnées, et il recevait amour et rédemption avec les personnes de Rose et Millie. Deux personnes qui resteraient à jamais auprès de lui grâce au Méchant Loup. Il n'était plus perdu, seul et brisé. A présent, le Docteur était un tout nouvel homme. Il avait retrouvé le bon chemin, était bien accompagné et il avait été guéri par la personne la plus pure et la plus belle de l'univers. Il savait maintenant ce que ça faisait de se sentir chez soi : c'était être avec Rose et Millie, dans leur TARDIS, et leur montrer les merveilles du temps et de l'espace. Une vie_ fantastique.

— FIN —


End file.
